Of Twisted Morals and Borrowed Magic
by DairyMilk123
Summary: "Equality. That is what we must strive for. And I will get it however I must." Sometimes the right idea can be held with the cruelest intentions. It will mean that everybody will have to make a choice over what is good and what is right. "Whoever said I fight fair?"
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Merlin or any of it's characters and am only borrowing them temporarily with the full intention to give them right back! I do however own Lady Una and Jane the Barmaid! And I'm quite fond of them so please don't take them...

I wont be saying this again. Thank you for listening. Now I think it's high time we get started yes? Why do I sound posh...

"Rise and shine!" Merlin tore open the curtain of the king's chambers. Light flooded the room, drowning the contents in its warm orange glow. Merlin couldn't help but look around in awe. The light bounced off the metal goblets and newly polished chain mail causing specks of colour to dance across the ceiling.

Arthur didn't quite see the beauty. Arthur couldn't see the beauty. He was still lost somewhere under a mound of bed sheets.

Merlin tore his eyes from the dancing drops and turned to look exasperatingly at his master. "Sire, I am on time, your breakfast is on the table, your chainmail is polished, the stables are mucked out, I have finished all of my morning duties and if you're not going to get up I'm going to assume you don't want these sausages and I'm going back to bed."

Merlin turned to Arthur's breakfast. The sausages did look succulent and he was starving. He'd barely managed to grab a bite of cheese and bread from Gaius this morning before hurrying to work. He'd slept in. Although this time he was putting all the blame on Arthur. What clotpole decides a midnight hunting trip is a good idea!? They hadn't been able to see the tree two foot away from them let alone any potential prey. Arthur had insisted that all the best meat comes out after dark so they'd have more of a chance of a big kill for the feast. They had caught three rabbits. Three measly rabbits. One of which was an accident because Gwaine had gotten his foot caught in a tree root, tripped and fell on the poor thing.

A growl rose from the bed behind him. Merlin felt a sharp point of a sword pierce the skin between his shoulder blades. He froze instinctively.

"Don't you dare even think about touching them sausages."

Merlin turned. Arthur was standing in a hunting crouch on the mattress, sword raised threateningly. "Fine" he announced, "But I'm still done for this morning so if you don't need me I'm going back to catch up on my sleep that you cruelly denied me last night."

"Cruelly denied you?" Arthur plonked himself into his chair.

"How did I 'cruelly deny you' your sleep?"

Merlin stared at his friend. Sometimes he had serious doubts whether this actually was meant to be the Once and Future king. Maybe they'd accidentally picked the wrong one? Maybe they'd got it a bit early? Surely no Legendary King could be this thick?

"You organised a hunting trip three hours after sundown. You made us walk aimlessly through that forest in the pitch black until it was all but dawn and I had to carry everything as usual!"

"You didn't have to come," he said, tearing a sausage in half.

That was true. He never specifically said Merlin had to go. He never said Merlin had to go on any of Arthur's trips. It was just always assumed he'd go. Wherever Arthur went, Merlin followed. Even when he was specifically told not to come, Merlin still went. Everybody just accepted that fact. If Arthur said he and three knights were going hunting, five horses were prepared. One for Merlin. If Arthur said he was going somewhere alone, he meant him and Merlin. To see Arthur going anywhere without his manservant was considered odd. Merlin always followed Arthur. But only Merlin knew why.

"Of course I had to go." Merlin stared at his master. Merlin always had to go. That was his duty, his destiny. To protect Arthur Pendragon, The Once and Future King who would, on day, unite the lands of Albion and restore magic to the kingdom. Not a big asking of him when you think about it… Merlin was loyal. It wasn't just because of what the dragon had said that made him want to protect Arthur. It felt right. He could see the goodness in the Kings heart. He knew the morals that Arthur stood for, that his friend stood for. He knew, destiny or not, that Arthur would be great. A clotpole on occasion, but great.

"If I hadn't have gone with you that first bunny would have torn you to pieces" Merlin began piling up the bed sheets to bring to the laundry room.

Arthur picked up his goblet. He stared at his manservant. None of his other servants would ever have dared talk to the king like that. They had respect for their nobles. They were on time, obedient, never saying a word out of line. Most of them never saying a word in the first place unless it was required of them. They were perfect. Perfect and _unbelievably_ boring.

Merlin wasn't like his other servants. Merlin was… well Merlin. He was stupidly loyal to the point of suicide on certain occasions, frequently throwing himself into deaths arms for the sake of others. He had absolutely no sense of self-preservation or style for that matter. Yet he was different. He actually cared for Arthur. He believed in him. Believed that one day he would be a good king and, not that Arthur would ever admit it, he was a good friend. On that thought he hurled his goblet at the unsuspecting servant.

Right on target!

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Merlin rubbed the back of his head tenderly.

Arthur fought back a grin, trying instead to glare at his friend harshly. "Lady Úna will be arriving soon; I need you to make sure everything is prepared for her stay. Its vital we make a good impression."

"I know I know" The castle had been preparing for weeks for this visit. Cooks were running about like headless chickens making sure they had enough food and supplies to last the stay. Servants were frantically setting up rooms, cleaning every inch of the castle visible to the naked eye. Knights had been training for weeks to show off their skills for the guest. Blacksmiths, florists, farmers, seamstresses, everybody in the kingdom had some role to play in the visit. Some said it brought the kingdom together. Merlin just looked at it as barely organised chaos.

Merlin had of course asked the king why it was so important that Lady Úna came to Camelot. The answer he received was as long winded as he feared.

"The Kingdom of Dungal lies in at the extreme southern border of Camelot's lands. Lady Úna has long been a friend of the kingdom. However, since the Great Purge our alliance has grown weak. It is vital that our neighbours see us as allies to their kingdom. By inviting Lady Úna to our home, we can show her that our hospitality is favourable and our forces are strong and powerful. We can try to rebuild the alliance that once stood between our two kingdoms. This will both add protection to Camelot's people from the south and give us security in the knowledge that we have other forces willing to come to our aid should we need them. It will also show other kingdoms that Camelot can be a trusted ally and that we are a strong kingdom that should not be tried against easily."

Arthur finished his speech looking particularly proud of himself.

"You rehearsed that didn't you?"

"… shut up, Merlin."

A sharp rap on the door broke the two men from their thoughts. Sir Leon's blonde head peeked around the solid oak door. "My Lord, Lady Úna has just crossed the forest. She will be arriving shortly."

Arthur jumped up immediately, practically knocking over the table. Merlin stared at him.

"Well what are you waiting for _Mer_lin! Clothes come on!"

Merlin shot a look at Leon. The blonde knight grinned before bowing himself out and shutting the door. He stayed just a moment to hear the two friends bicker and argue about shirts before smiling and leaving them to it.

Lady Úna gazed in awe at the pale battlements. Turrets scraped the clouds and scratched the sky. She could feel the power that radiated from the stone itself. Never had she seen anything quite as magnificent as this. Its beauty, its strength, its _power._

The small box she'd been occupying herself with slipped a little on her lap. She caught it between her slender fingers before it could hit the floor. Returning it into one of the trunks, Lady Úna fixed her ebony hair behind her ears and prepared to greet the King of Camelot.

* * *

_**Authors**_ **Note: **And so it begins. I promise it gets better!


	2. Chapter 2

The courtyard was magnificent. Scarlet banners emblazoned with a fierce golden dragon swayed in the soft breeze. The snow-white steps had been polished to perfection. They glistened in the morning sun that burned overhead. The stone courtyard was filled with people, all dressed in their finest clothes. Servants stood prepared for the arrival. Knights in shining armour (literally). Butchers, bakers, candlestick makers. Everybody in the kingdom had emerged to welcome the much-awaited guests.

King Arthur stood proud at the top of the stairs. Merlin had to admit he looked like a king. Dressed in his finest shirt and jacket (that he had picked out for him), his golden crown resting elegantly in his hair. Merlin stood respectively behind his master wearing his usual attire. Gaius had insisted he at least darned his scarf of the few stray rips and tears that it had sustained. Sewing, though he had darned many of Arthur's clothes over the years, was not Merlin's forte.

He had initially tried to use magic to fix the problem. However it turns out, enchanting a needle to move in swift and delicate motions over a fairly small area is a lot harder than it seems. The needle developed a mind of its own and insisted on sewing together every single hole in every piece of fabric it could find. Which was brilliant! Until it began on the armholes, leg holes and head-holes of all of Gaius's garments. Which needless to say he was not particularly pleased about. It took him over an hour to patch up three small holes in his scarf and fixing the needle's idea of helping in a remotely acceptable manner. In the end Gaius had given up glaring at him and done it himself.

The rhythmic sound of hoofs on stone drifted into the courtyard. The crowed stiffened to attention. Out of the corner of his eye Merlin noticed Arthur shift in his stature, holding his head higher, his arms clasped tightly behind his back.

Merlin knew how important this was to Arthur. Not just to Camelot but for Arthur himself. This meeting gave him a chance to prove himself a worthy king to his people and to himself. Merlin had told him plenty of times that he would be a great king but he knew, deep down, that Arthur would never believe him. Not truly. Arthur had to prove himself to himself. Actions speak louder than words.

Lady Úna crossed the crowded courtyard. The throng of spectators parted like the red sea, allowing the honoured guest passage. Merlin gasped. He had never seen anybody like her.

Strands of her ebony hair caressed the top of her shoulders, framing a pale yet beautiful face. Deep brown eyes were a sharp contrast to startling blood red lips. Her slim figure sat both sturdy and delicately atop her horse, slender hands gripping the reigns. Everything about radiated strength, radiated _power._ She was strong. Merlin could see why Arthur wanted alliances with her. A leader reflects a kingdom.

"Lady Úna," Arthur stepped forward, his voice breaking the stunned silence. "It is an honour to welcome you to Camelot."

"The honour is all mine" she replied, her servant aiding her down from her steed. Her voice was as smooth as velvet. It caressed the ears of the spectators, lulling them almost into a trance. Could anybody be so beautiful?

"I hope your journey was peaceful?"

"Pleasantly uneventful, thank you." She made here way up the stone steps towards the king. Merlin lifted his head, aching to get a closer look at this extraordinary woman.

He could see her clearer now. She was tall and elegant. Her snow white limbs flowed perfectly down by her sides. Coal black hair swept back into a loose stylish bun at the nape of her neck. It framed her impeccable face, sculpting it into the perfect oval. Her sharp features peeked softly from under her hair. She was much older than Arthur. Merlin would guess about his mother's age but the flawlessness of Lady Úna's timeless skin hid it well. Her eyes seemed aged with wisdom and knowledge. Bright red lips, a smile painted across her face, broke her pale skin. She was beautiful.

"Arthur, let me see you." She placed her slender hands across his cheeks, kissing them lightly. "You've grown up handsome," she said. "A proud man."

Arthur smiled, trying hard to conceal his embarrassment. "Thank you m'Lady. May I invite you to the hall for our feast? I'm sure you'd like to rest after such a long journey. My manservant Merlin will tend to your things."

Merlin's head snapped up. He pulled himself from the noble's captivating trance. Lady Úna had brought plenty of her own servants with her. Why did he have to carry her bags? Her room was on the third floor! "My Lady." He said, bowing respectfully.

"Thank you Arthur." The two nobles turned towards the halls. The king looked over his shoulder at the servant who was still stood on the stairs. "Go on Merlin, get cracking!" He grinned maniacally.

Merlin scowled.

* * *

Three trips to the third floor, twelve bags, four stumbles on stairs and one back pain later, Merlin discreetly entered the great hall.

The smell was overpowering. Roast boar, toasted pheasant, wild deer, mounds of potatoes, mountains of vegetables, apples, pears, everything Camelot had to offer, was piled onto platters and spread over the overflowing tables. Merlin had never seen so much food in one place. Jesters entertained the masses while servants and chefs weaved there way through the crowed. The room buzzed with chatter, it hummed with joy and laughter.

Merlin tried to manoeuvre his way around to his master. "Where have you been? You're missing the party!" A hand caught his shoulder and spun him around.

"Ow" the boy winced as he turned to face the drunken knight.

"What did you do?" Merlin was massaging his aching spine.

"His royal highness made me drag all of Lady Úna's bags up three flights of stairs that's what happened!"

The knight glared up at the king who was sharing a toast to his guest. "Prat. She has servants, why couldn't they have done it?"

"Because that would have been 'unwelcoming'." He groaned. "Gwaine put that tankard down, you're supposed to be guarding the feast not drinking to it."

"Merlin, it's a social gathering. If the Lady Úna gets the impression that the king does not treat his loyal knights with respect, then what image will that reflect on the kingdom hmm?" He slapped Merlin on the shoulder before sauntering away to one of the younger looking serving girls who was struggling under a cartwheel sized tray of drinks.

Merlin sighed. "Yeah and I'm sure an image of drunken knights chatting up young ladies gives a much finer view of the land then" he muttered to himself. Grabbing a full jug of wine, he made his way to stand behind Arthur.

"Where the hell have you been?" The king whispered harshly.

"She brought a lot of luggage!" he murmured back, refilling the goblet. "And you were the one who decided to put her in the furthest guest room from the courtyard!"

"It's the warmest room in the castle right above the kitchens, its called being a good host!"

"And letting your servant have more than two hours sleep is called being a good master!"

"Shut up Merlin!" The three words brought an abrupt ending to the whispered argument. The king turned to his guest. "I hope your enjoying our feast?"

"Immensely" she replied, smiling. "But Arthur I must insist, this was all quite unnecessary. A lot of effort must have gone into the festivities.

"It was nothing." Arthur lied easily. "Camelot is a prosperous land. We do all we can to show our gratitude to you for accepting my invitation."

Lady Úna placed her delicate fingers on her lap. "But Arthur, to put together all this so soon after your father death? Is it not too much? You have lost a strong king in such a harsh and untimely way. You need not act rashly to prove your worth in his absence. These things come in time"

Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He missed his father a great deal. To see him so weak for so long then for him to die in his arms saving his son. Arthur's dreams still brought up memories of that night. He tried not to think about it. He did everything he could to block out the painful images that flooded his mind. He had to be strong. Not only for his people but also for himself. What good was a man if he gave into fear and despair? No. He needed to be strong. He was a King.

"We all mourn for my father. But we must remain focused. The people need a strong leader."

Lady Úna placed her hand upon Arthur's shoulder. She looked him firmly in the eyes. "Believe me Arthur Pendragon," she said. Her hands returned to her lap, fists clenched in determination. "You will be a great king. Far greater than your father ever was"

She picked up her goblet and raised it, her eyes still fixed on Arthur. "To the King!" she announced.

"To the King" The chorus proclaimed, the sound rang out around the hall like a joyous song. Merlin had never heard such true words.

* * *

"What do you think of Lady Úna?" Gaius was capping the last of his jars in preparation for his evening rounds. Merlin looked up.

"She's" he hesitated a moment, trying to find the most appropriate word, "Beautiful" he finished.

"Yes, I can see why you would say that"

"And wise" Merlin stammered, attempting to sound a bit more intelligent than he was feeling. "She believes in Arthur. She said he would be a great king."

"Yes, she was always like that, even when she was a child…" Gaius looked up, lost in a forgotten memory.

"As a child? You've met her before?"

"Yes. Her father came here many many years ago to form alliances with Uther. This was before the Purge. Úna was only a child then, maybe eleven or twelve at the most. She was very inquisitive. Always asking questions. And very very stubborn… She used to come up here and insist on helping me prepare potions. She loved the colours and the smells of each new ingredient. Always eager to learn new things, new words, new stories. She had so many great ideas." Gaius looked around the room. His eyes still were slightly unfocused as they followed an invisible child around the chambers.

"How come you never said anything?"

Gaius suddenly snapped back into reality. "You never asked." He replied. "Come on, I need you to deliver this to Lady Úna. It's a sleeping draft. It should help her sleep more peacefully after the long day, she'll know what it is." Gaius stared at the ornate bottle in his hands. So many memories contained in such a small jar.

Merlin gazed at his mentor with a sort of fondness. He'd never seen Gaius so sentimental. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes. Úna must have been important to him. He tried to imagine a young Gaius, teaching a little girl about herbs and potions. He tried to picture Gaius showing a child Úna all these books and unravelling the secrets they contained. He tried, but he couldn't. The images seemed to foreign. Trying to imagine a young Gaius, that alone stumped Merlin! A young Gaius? It had never occurred to Merlin that Gaius could ever be young. He knew Gaius had a life before he had stumbled into the story, but a twenty year old Gaius? Now that was just absurd!

"Maybe you should bring it to her?" Merlin suggested, masking a grin with a mouthful of cheese.

"Yes Merlin maybe I should" Gaius turned back to his desk and started piling vials onto the table in front of his ward.

"And you can drop this into Mrs McKenna in the lower town, she's going a bit mad in the head so be wary. This needs to go to Lady Ganley for her eye sight. Master Hurley needs two vials of Echinacea for his cough. Lady Shalvey on the third floor, her baby will be arriving soon so she'll want something for the pain. Sir Farrell requested a basil remedy; his wound may be infected. Of course you mustn't forget Miss Foley, Master Wright, Mr Yore or Mrs MacNiffe. I fear that they may be a virus spreading among the outlying villages. I've seen the same symptoms of high temperature and sneezing. They need 3 portions of caraway twice a day. Then there's Lady Moran and Sir Fahey-"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Merlin cried snatching the detailed vial from his mentor and practically racing from the chambers.

The corridors were packed with people, each on their own personal mission. Merlin scanned the crowd, trying to find the safest root to the third floor. Spotting a break in the crowd, he ducked under an archway into one of the lesser used corridors.

Merlin loved being alone. He had spent nearly all of his life in hiding. Concealing half of himself to the outside world. It was a reflex, instinct, second nature to him. Ever since he was a child he built walls, put up defences to mask who he truly was. Nobody knew the real Merlin. Sometimes Merlin thought he didn't know himself. He had spent so much time half in the dark, locking up secrets, bottling up feelings that sometimes he lost track of what was real and what was a façade. When he was alone, he didn't need to hide. He could cry out, laugh, scream, release his feelings and secrets to the darkness. He could be free.

Merlin smiled. He glanced up and down the corridor before selecting a cold torch from its bracket. "_Forbærne"_

He felt the rush of power surge through him. It almost to dance around his body, relishing in its freedom. His eyes swam liquid gold, turning the world into an orange shimmer. The magic poured from his being to the unlit torch. Fire surged from the wood, twisting and unravelling. It seemed to be testing out its new home. The light flooded the desolate corridor, bathing it in a warm glow. Merlin held his magic for a moment longer, commanding the flames to swirl and writhe upon the beacon. He watched as the fire waltzed on its plinth, releasing sparks of colour into the air. He smiled, letting his magic flow through his body.

Heavy footsteps on cobbled stone interrupted his trance, the noise harsh on his ears. He dropped his gaze from the flames; His eyes sank back into deep blue, flakes of gold left dotting his irises. His magic returned, albeit somewhat reluctantly, back into his chest. A small glow of hope in a dark world.

"Hey you!" a guard called from the archway.

Merlin spun around, his heart pounding in his chest. He glanced at the guard, not daring to meet his eyes lest his magic had left traces. He couldn't get found out, not like this. Even Merlin had to admit it was a bit pathetic. All the times he'd used his powers for heroic battles against Dragons, wyverns, witches, trolls, sidhe. All the times he'd saved the lives of so many without a trace of thanks and now he was going to be discovered for lighting a torch?

He froze. The guard was getting closer and closer, each footfall echoing around the stone walls. Merlin's mind was racing, flicking through each excuse that flew into his mind and searching for one that wouldn't make him sound guilty or crazy. So far his brain was failing him. It wasn't me? No that was pointless at this stage. Obviously it was him there was nobody else there. It was the wind? Genius Merlin, the wind blew the candle on. The guards are thick but they're not idiots.

_Come on Merlin think THINK!_

* * *

_**Authors**_** Note:** Thoughts? I feel really bad for writing such short notes but there's not really much to say!


	3. Chapter 3

_There are three ways in which we may acquire wisdom. First by reflection, this is the noblest. Second by imitation, this is easiest, and third by experience, the bitterest of life's lessons._

Percival, although very much an introvert, was wise. He had taken life's lessons and overcome them. He had stories, scars and memories from his travels that were overflowing with new skills, new ideas and new tiny pieces of information that could change the way a person looked on the world. All he had to do was remember them.

He could reflect on every adventure, quest and journey he had undertaken. Each road filled with new dangers and incredible feats. He recalled each twist and turn perfectly, enthralling his eager audiences with tales of the unknown.

But when the road got rough and life threw the harshest storms upon him, he remembered his family. He thought about them above all other memories in times when the world looked like it would never see happiness again.

Percival's family were his rock. Each member loyal to their kin, defending each other to the last stand. In Percival's house each and every person had a place, each individual leaning on others and others leaning on them in turn. If one person fell then the others would pick them up, dust them off and send them out again. Nobody was ever alone. They were family.

But after Caerleon crudely tore his rock from under him, Percival felt like he was falling, spiralling into an unknown abyss without any means of escape and no hands to catch him. Everything he had ever treasured in life was gone. Dead. He was alone. Abandoned in a world cruel enough to take the lives of the innocent. His life now cast in the shadow of his former self.

Time. Time is what saved Percival from joining his family. After years of living in regrets and bitter experience, the man began to see light. A light shining from his memories and all that they had taught him. It shone weak at first, a tiny flicker of hope in a dark crevice.

Far away from anywhere he was familiar with, Percival spotted two young boys fighting with sticks in a field just outside an old village. Each one trying to gain an advantage over the other, rolling and swinging that branch like it was the most powerful weapon nature had ever created. That tiny image that would be so insignificant to any other beholder saved Percival. Pictures of his youth, the only time when he had felt truly happy, flooded his mind. Emotions of love, hope, joy wracked through his heart like a wild fire burning up the despair and loneliness that had enveloped him for so long. He began to feel _hope_. Hope that one day he could be free of this sadness and he could get revenge on those who had caused him so much grief.

It took time, but eventually this giant of a man could recall his memories without fear of surrendering to the guilt and despair that still resided deep in his heart. Eventually, his memories of them turned to experience and wisdom that he could call upon at will when needed. Although gone, Percival's family would never leave him.

That is where he learned loyalty.

His older brothers, Conrí and Áinle, were both his best friends and fiercest enemies. They looked after him. Teased him and taunted him as per the unspoken laws of brotherhood. But never once would they ever let anything harm him. Conrí taught him how to fight, how to defend himself against any unexpected attack. This usually involved whacking the young Percival over the head with a tree branch whenever he wasn't looking.

"Hahahahaha come on Percí I was only messing with you! Don't be like that. Hey look, I'll give you a free punch, come on hit me!" The teenage boy gazes down at his younger brother, arms outstretched leaved his muscled stomach invitingly unprotected. A twelve year old Percí (with a new purple bruise blossoming on the back of his head) takes a blind swing at Conrí who easily steps out of the way. Percí stumbles as his clenched fist collides with empty air, the momentum causing him to totter forward. Conrí grabs his brothers' arms before he has a chance to completely greet the cold floor face first.

"Now Percí seriously, you're going to have to do better than that if you want to get along in life! Look, here."

The teenager shows his brother exactly how to set up his stance, one foot in front of the other for extra stability. He shows him how to clench his fists as so to achieve maximum power without completely breaking his fingers. He teaches him how to throw the perfect punch and the parts of the body that it will inflict the most damage. He teaches and Percí listens, drinking in every word his big brother says, remembering every detail so that one day he can be as good as him.

He wanted to remember every detail, every instruction, every last word that Conrí taught him so one day he could imitate it. Imitate it and kill the men who tore his family away from him. Kill the men that made him feel so much hurt and so alone in a world that he could barely understand.

He wanted to destroy the cruel, sadistic people who could ever lift such a hand to perform the deed. Yet Percival remembered his mother. Laoise was the most loving, caring gentlest women that God had ever created. Her parents named her after her radiance that shone like the first stars on a winters evening. She cared for every living creature she met. Everything from her three beautiful children (whom she named for the heroes of Scotland, Conrí, Áinle and Percí of Dúnbroch and whose names meant Chief, Champion and Courage) to the toads, worms, injured birds and tiny mammals they carried in from their adventures. She would teach them how to look after each tiny animal, giving it food, water, shelter, a home while it recovered from its injury.

The harm was usually inflicted upon the helpless creature by the three boys in the first place anyway, usually accidently while they were messing about in the outlying fields. Never once did any of them breathe a word about the occurrence small incidents to their mother. She may have been a kind woman but she had a fire inside of her that could blaze like the pits of hell when she wanted it to. Nobody should ever get on the wrong side of their mother. To every child in the world, that is a well-known fact.

No matter how bad situations got (and trust me, in a house of three teenage boys they got fairly hairy!) Laoise rarely lost her temper. When she felt her internal flame heat up, instead of lashing out at her family she chose instead to turn it to ice. When their mother turned into a cold, hard statue the boys knew to be afraid. Very afraid.

Silence. It can be threatening, eerie, lonesome, even deadly. Silence can drive a man insane to the point of madness. It invades the mind, pressing down on every emotion leaving the man alone and afraid. Alone with his own thoughts, worries, guilt, accusations, everything that man fears about himself. Silence grasps them feelings, dragging them up from where they were buried deep in the hearts of men and thrusts them at you so you have nowhere to run.

When you're alone there is nowhere to hide.

Yet silence can also be forgiving. When you are too overcome with life's troubles one wishes nothing more than to be alone. Away from everything you once loved. Not the sort of silence that is filled with unspoken criticism or hard withdrawal. The sort of silence that is a place of refuge, of rest, of acceptance of someone as they are. We are all hungry for this other silence. It is hard to find. In its presence we can remember something beyond the moment, a strength on which to build a life. Silence is a place of great power and healing. Silence can allow the mind to think and helps man overcome any internal struggle they may be facing. Its welcoming arms can both embrace or scorn us.

Silence's powers live in those who feel it.

Laoise knew the power of silence. Her ability to strike fear into her boys' hearts was uncanny. Percí knew this. He watched his mother bring his two siblings to their knees without uttering a word, the weight of silence bearing down on them like an immovable mountain. He watched and learned as she used her powers to listen and understand their troubles. Her silence this time with arms of peace and warmth. Laoise manipulated her silence to learn from those around her.

She was a powerful woman.

People feared Percival. His immense frame he learned from his brother helped with that. Only there was something else, something deeper that people feared about the giant even though they could not quite understand it.

It was his silence, his inherited ability to use his silence to observe and learn that people feared but only because they could not see it. Lancelot did. He had observed Percival's courage and when Lancelot spoke, Percival had listened as his mother had listened to him all those years ago. He had listened in silence taking in every word this man told him as he had with Conrí's instructions when he was a boy.

After all, it was Lancelot who gave Percí his new name, Percival. A new name and a chance to start a new life.

This experience, this ability to draw in from his life and his memories was what made Percival wise. It allowed him to see beneath the invisible barriers people unconsciously erected and know the true heart of a person. It is a skill that one cannot be taught but must always be learned.

Percival could see beneath Merlin's walls. Admittedly not completely. For somebody so young the boy had created strong walls, so strong even Percival was not truly certain if anybody knew the boys true self. He could see the boy had secrets. Everybody who knew Merlin knew there was more to him than met the eye. Even Arthur though he refused to admit it allowed. Percival was fascinated by him. Merlin was an unsolvable puzzle. There was always something missing, some vital clue to the boy that could explain his fortress. Unfortunately, it was that vital clue that the boy kept locked up closest to his heart.

Percival found him both infuriating and captivating at the same time. Like a riddle that you couldn't find the answer to even when it was staring you straight in the face. Many times the knight had contemplating asking the young servant about this but Percival of all people understood there are some secrets best left untouched. So he settled with silence. Observing and learning in silence.

Well usually. At the moment he was wondering why the Kings manservant was cowering in fear halfway down an abandoned corridor.

"Merlin!" he called, gazing suspiciously at the raven haired boy's terrified face. "What are you doing down here? This passage is reserved for the noble guests, you should know that."

A fire inside him was burning to ask about Merlin's worry that tried in vain to hide in his sea blue eyes. But Percival knew better.

"Errm…" Merlin stuttered, attempting to hide the flickering torch behind his back. "Err medicine! For Lady Úna. It's from Gaius, he asked me to bring it to her." Merlin held up the tiny brown vial to the knight, a grin hiding his remaining fear.

The knight's gaze passed from the stammering servant to the vial and back again. His inquisitiveness deftly masked by a look of concern.

"Fine, go." He said, gesturing with a nod of his head. "But don't let anybody else see you, trust me they won't be as lenient. We're all working overtime as it is and Gwaine calling in drunk is not helping. We've been covering his shifts." The knight scowled at the image of his intoxicated comrade.

Merlin grinned at the same image. "Why don't you just tell Arthur?"

"Because even if we did, there is nobody alive on this planet that can tell Sir Gwaine what and what not to do. Don't worry, sleeping in this morning made him miss the patrol assignments for the upcoming month. He won't be going for an evening on the tavern for a long time." Percival grinned triumphantly and hit Merlin on the arm. "Go, before somebody important turns up."

Merlin nodded his thanks to the knight before racing down the corridor towards the Lady Úna's room. He rarely visited this part of the castle. He never had a reason to. The west wing of the castle were reserved for guests or visiting nobles. The heat from the kitchens below seeped through the stone floor making it invitingly warmer than the rest of the castle. Secret servant corridors twisted their way through the stone walls in a complex maze of unknown passages and secret paths.

Merlin wasn't used to the unfamiliarity of the place he called his home. After living in the castle for so long, not knowing where he was or where he was going made him feel uneasy and on edge. A feeling of fear and dread blossomed in the pit of his stomach. Everything about it made his senses tingle. He gazed around the corridor, his own empty footsteps echoing off the hard stone ground shattering the heavy silence with the booming noise. Merlin tried to tread lighter, his instinct yelling at him to keep quiet though he knew he was alone.

Silence. It enveloped him trapping the boy in its icy grasp leaving him isolated in this unfamiliar place. Merlin tried to concentrate on his goal. He focused only on getting to the chamber and leaving this haunted place. Each step was bringing him further and further into the unknown.

_What's happening?_ Merlin glanced around once more in fear. It clawed and writhed in his stomach like an imprisoned creature begging for escape. _Something's wrong. Something is desperately wrong._ He could just make out Lady Úna's oak door on the turn of the corridor. _A few more steps come on._

Merlin stumbled down the hallway. Each step on the icy floor growing weaker and weaker as if every ounce of energy was being drawn from him. The grand oak door loomed in front of him. His fingers inched towards the wood.

With an almighty push, the warlock's final ounce of strength evaporated.

Silence claimed him.

* * *

**A/N**: what do you think? And that's the first cliff hanger I've written so Achievement for me I think!

I'm a bit wary of Percivals little life story at the beginning but I love those little backgrounds on characters. They're so fun to write and Percivals character has always intrigued me somewhat... I might do a one-shot on him in the future. Some of the points made are used throughout the story so parts are relevant so! Please review if you can!


	4. Chapter 4

"Merlin!" Lady Úna leapt up from her desk, the box she had been studying closed hastily and shoved out of the way.

What happened? She had not been expecting visitors. After dinner she had expressly told them to leave her be. The trip had been exhausting and she had matters to attend to. Thoughts she must arrange. Plans.

There was no reason that she should be interrupted. Least of all by her hosts manservant. Worries flooded her mind. Was something wrong? Something in the castle? Someone even? An unconscious boy on her floor was a fair enough warning. But no sound echoed from the corridor. No footsteps of fleeing men. He came alone.

"Merlin! MERLIN!" The woman's cries heightened in worry. She knelt down beside him, rolling the figure onto his back. His skin was tinged grey, his cheeks sunken. His head lolled limply on her lap, raven hair curtaining his forehead. He looked weak. Úna shook him gently by the shoulders, trying in vain to wake the servant. "Merlin, wake up. Merlin"

The boy did not stir from is unconscious slumber. She didn't even know the boy. The maternal instincts of a woman compelled her to care for the sick youth that had literally collapsed into her chambers. Does Arthur know where he is? The noble gazed down at the grey servant. His skin was stretched tight over his features. Sharp cheekbones threatened to tear the thin layer they hid beneath. Merlin's breaths came in short sharp pants. Shallow enough that they barely lifted his chest. Úna would have feared him dead had it not been for his eyes. Even closed, the Lady could see Merlin's eyes darting around wildly beneath his eyelids. They were frantic, as if searching for something. The unconscious boy looked panicked.

The noble brushed his hair carefully off his forehead, stroking him softly. "Merlin ssssshhhhh. Come on now, wake up. Merlin, please." She tried to calm him. Soothe him. Perhaps less frantic the boy would finally wake? What caused him to fall into this state in the first place? What could have possibly happened?

Tears were forming in her eyes as she held the limp servant. Nobles weren't supposed to care over their workers, it wasn't proper. But Úna wasn't just any noble. She was Lady Úna of Dungal. She wasn't just a woman born to follow orders. She was made to break them. She dreamed of equality. Of peace and prosper. Not only in Dungal but in all lands.

She cast her mind back. _What was happening? Did I miss something? _She tried to remember what she had been doing before the intrusion. Her hair. Úna's eyes flicked to the hairbrush lying nonchalantly on her desk. She had been brushing her hair, thinking… About Arthur and his proposal. About her plans….

_The box!_ Úna's heart froze somewhere in the base of her throat. A sheet of ice consumed her. The small, ornate box lay shut on her desk. Memories of her panicked rush to hide it after the servant tumbled in flooded her mind. _I was holding the box. I had the box. But only…"_

Úna's thoughts fought to arrange themselves into some kind of desperate order, not to any avail. She felt like she was drowning. Too much time had gone into this. Too much for it to be disrupted now.

_NO!_ Úna fought to dismiss the thought that had just invaded her mind. No, he can't….. Not here…. Her eyes flickered back to the desk. The hypothesis still refusing to leave her.

"_mm—ggff" _ A short, quiet groan broke through the nobles scattered thoughts. The raven haired boy slowly rocked his head so it lolled limply on his left shoulder, closed eyelids fluttering meekly.

"Merlin?" Úna's voice was softer now. She gently stroked his forehead, prising the bangs from his eyes.

"_mmmff" _Merlin's groan was stronger now. Not by much but enough to reassure the torn noble. Úna looked on with baited breath as two bright green eyes appeared from their grey shutters. Merlin jumped, startled the sight of the flawless face that gazed down at him.

"What!? Where -?" A wave of dizziness crashed over the servant, dragging with it a pounding just below his temple. He collapsed back onto the floor reluctantly, eyes rolling back into his skull. He clenched them shut, concentrating hard on the headache.

"Are you ok? Merlin stay with me." Strong hands shook his shoulders and pried his hands from his eyes. "Come on now, I need you to stay awake."

Awake? Merlin had never felt so exhausted. He had been tired before. Unimaginably tired. Sometimes, being forced to stay awake for days on end while on quests with Arthur. They had gone into battle, fought off creatures, gone on rescue missions to the far ends of the earth all with the minimum amount of sleep and food possible to survive on. Coming back from that Merlin thought he knew what tiredness was. He had been blind.

"Merlin, MERLIN! Come on, don't sleep yet…"

Yet? The voice said yet? So he could sleep? The voice would let him sleep if he woke up first…. Ok…..

There were two fairly important occurrences that were scratching somewhere at the back of his mind begging for attention. First: Where was he? Merlin's mind whirled through recently acquired images. The banquet… for Lady Úna? Then Gaius… I talked to Gaius… And Percival… then the tiredness. But wh-

Merlin sat up far too quickly. His head twirled in about five hundred different directions at once. His eyes glanced around the room, squinting against the harsh light from the window. He was lying in the floor, barely a few paces from a large oak door. Pillars soared up to the stone ceiling ending in soft arches supporting the roof. Next to the west wall resided a grand four-poster bed decorated elaborately with regal sheets like a crimson sea cascading over the sides to the (not stone cold) floor. The dresser was hidden discretely behind a furnished desk that overflowed with various paraphernalia such as reams of paper, ink wells, small jewellery boxes, perfume bottles, hair brushes…

Merlin eyed the hairbrushes.. Ok so he wasn't in Arthur's room. Gwaine's?

"Merlin?" Merlin flinched at the sound of his name. Lady Úna. He had collapsed in the chambers of the visiting noble. Brilliant.

"M'lady…" Merlin stammered out an apology as he attempted to clamour to his feet, shaking limbs barely supporting him.

"No sit, you need to sit" Úna pushed him back onto the floor shoving a feather pillow behind his head as the servant relaxed against the door. "Are you ok? You gave me such a shock. What happened? Were you running?"

Merlin groaned under the weight of his interrogation. He pressed a hand to his forehead in an attempt to dispel the dizziness threatening to overpower him. _What do I say? I can't tell her. That wasn't natural. Nothing could make you feel so tired and come from nature. But I didn't sense any magic? If it was magic I would have sensed it. Wouldn't I? _

"Yeah… I was running. I had to give you this before you retired." Merlin tugged the tiny vial from his trouser pocket. Mercifully it hadn't shattered on his unexpected trip to the floor. "It's a draught, from Gaius. He said you'd know what it was?" He placed the vial into Úna's hand. Her eyes studied the bottle from all angles, a small smile tickling the side of her lips.

A few minutes of thick silence sat between the unlikely couple. One noble gazing at a tiny bottle, crouching beside a semi-conscious servant who was gazing at the noble beneath lidded eyes. His hand moulding a very stubborn headache.

"Thank you Merlin." Lady Úna's voice was barely a whisper as she arose from the floor, the vial tucked inside her slender hand. The servant, sensing his cue to leave, stood up slowly, the stone wall providing an unbreachable support. His headache was waning fast and each movement of his limbs was rewarded by a new ounce of strength.

"Goodnight m'Lady. Thank you…" Merlin stood awkwardly by the door. Lady Úna stood beside her desk holding Gaius's vial upwards towards the light and gazing inside, her back towards him. She seemed lost in its contents. Merlin crept out of the chambers and into the shadowed corridor without as much as a breath.

* * *

Merlin tried to ward of the questions that threatened to drown his mind. He raced down the desolate corridor as fast as he dared. He may feel stronger than he had before but that didn't mean he'd be able to outrun a guard wondering why he was wandering around the guest wing of the castle after hours. He could feel his magic awakening inside him but that didn't mean it would be willing to cooperate should he need it.

Not after that freaky ordeal.

What had happened? It was as if his strength was leaving him. As if every fibre of energy was being sapped from his body. The part of him that caused him to be strong, powerful, was being drawn thread by thread by some unknown force. He had felt _weak._

Merlin knew he wasn't as muscular as the knights. He was not as carefree as Gwaine nor as battle worn as Leon. He didn't have the skillset that Elyon carried and he was definitely nowhere _near_ as intimidating as Percival. But that didn't mean Merlin wasn't strong. He had fought off more powerful beings than all of the Knights of Camelot put together. He had survived poison, capture, torture, Arthur even. He may not have been strong but Merlin was tough. Even in the most dire of occasions when the light was all but diminished, Merlin had always found a way. He had never felt truly vulnerable. Never truly alone.

Merlin had never felt weak. Until today.

He turned down into a familiar hallway. _Second floor._ A voice whispered in his head. _Gaius' chambers are just up ahead. _He powerwalked up through the darkness towards his home. _Maybe Gaius will know what caused it…._

Merlin stopped dead. A thought had just floated into his head that caused his to stumble in realisation. Could he tell Gaius? Everything he felt today had been caused on his way to go see Lady Úna. He knew that much. Something had caused his energy to be sapped from him. But if it was her, if she had something that could do that much damage to a person then I must be powerful. Powerful enough to affect him. Something with that much energy could only be magical.

But if it was magical then surely he would have sensed something as soon as she had gotten close to him? Even remembering the feeling of the unknown source was enough to make his stomach writhe and his head empty. If it had caused him to faint not ten minutes ago then why did he feel nothing before? Merlin cast his mind back to the morning, to the noble arriving with a delicate prowess astride a dusky grey steed. He tried to remember feeling ill, feeling wrong, feeling weak. Nothing. He had felt fine. At the feast? No again he was still fine. I bit weary sure but he had just carried the entirety of the Nobles luggage on a yomp around the castle so it was forgivable. Nothing to suggest that something was out of the ordinary.

So what had caused it?

Sorcery. At the moment that was the only certainty in Merlin questions. Whatever the problem was it had been sorcery. The warlocks mind fought to create links. _Ok so sorcery. And it had happened near Lady Úna's chambers. But Lady Úna and sorcery? That can't be… Dungal is not a kingdom open to the old religion. How could she know of sorcery? That can't be the link, there must be another explanation. _

Merlin came to a halt outside the physician's chambers, his mind still ringing with unordered questions. _ Can I ask Gaius? He knew her as a child surely he must know something? Anything that could give me answers. I need to find out Arthur could be in danger._

A quiet image of his guardian floated across the servants eyes. He had seemed so peaceful remembering Lady Úna. What if he didn't know anything? What if Merlin was wrong and the noble wasn't the cause of the lethargy? Could he do that to his guardian? Accuse someone so obviously precious to him of a crime punishable by death? Could he live with the pain he could cause the old physician if he were wrong? Merlin leaned his aching head against the cold stone wall. The conflict was tearing his soul apart. Trapped in an unending spiral to do what was right or what was kind.

He sucked in a mouthful of icy air and attempted to slow his frantic heart. Muffled sounds of chinking glass and grinding stone seeped through the wooden door. Merlin sighed. His brain and his heart still locked in an epic battle of morality. His instinct refereeing the fight, a sense still insure of who would reign victorious.

Closing his eyes, the servant pushed the wood. It was his choice to see where fate would lead him next.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun Duuuun! To be honest I'm not even sure what Merlin is going to do! His choice will decide what route the story will take so I'm a little bit scared to write the next chapter….. What do you think he should do? Or are you all just completely confused by everything? I honestly dont blame you... Thanks for reading it and I hope your all enjoying it! Things will start to pick up now as we go into the actual plot!

Adios!


	5. Chapter 5

Gaius, being the adoptive father to an illegal warlock who was servant to the King in a Kingdom renowned for its rejection of the Old Religion, was rarely surprised by his ward.

He had seen the boy through thick and thin. Patching him up after arduous quests, advising him on the path he should take, teaching him any skills and knowledge the boy should need. It was his duty to care for his son.

However there were always a few occasions where Merlin would just fall through the door covered in something dark and sticky that probably wasn't going to wash out.

Merlin fell through the door. His clothes were drenched in sweat, the mop of raven hair plastered to his forehead. He looked out of breath, his chest heaving with each gulp of air. The boys' fingers gripped the doorframe with strength to tear his knuckles from their skin. Tiny rivers of water were slowly trickling from his brow, puddling into a small lake next to his foot. But Gaius saw past all this. The physician new his ward well enough to go straight for the eyes. They alone told the truth about Merlin. The window to the soul some said.

"Merlin! What happened?" The vials the physician had been organising exploded across the stone floor, capturing the last light of the day that was stretching though the window and throwing it around the ceiling in a dance of soft colour. Frantic, the physician stumbled across his chambers to the warlock. With a gasp, he grabbed him by the arms just as the boys grip on the door failed.

"I'm fine, Gaius really." Merlin wasn't exactly lying. He certainly was feeling better since leaving the nobles chambers. He had made it all the way back to the right room without passing out on the floor after all! Now he just wanted to go into his room and sleep. Too many questions were still coursing through his brain like an untameable hurricane.

"Merlin, anybody who is able to potentially drown themselves in a pool of their own sweat obviously isn't fine, now sit down."

Reluctantly, Merlin allowed himself to be pushed into the chair. He turned to the fire and the flames that lapped hungrily at the wood, crackling and spitting in its feast. He barely felt the blanket being draped over his shoulders or the cup of green spitting liquid shoved into his icy fingers.

"I'm ok Gaius reall- GAH! _Eugh_ what on earth is this!?" A waft of the ember smoke clogged Merlin's nostrils; it probed into his eyes leaving them watering dangerously. He held the mug at arm's length. The warlock was half certain that at any second the foul potion was going to erode the bottom of the cup and crawl away into a forgotten drain to evolve…

"Oh don't be a child boy! You've had worse!" The physician pushed the liquid back into the warlock who eyed it cautiously.

"I do not remember having worse. Gaius, this is moving…."

"That's because most of the time your unconscious... Now shut up and drink it before I call Gwaine." Merlin looked up at his guardian, horrified by the rarely used threat. The 'Gwaine threat' had only been used on once before; when Merlin was forced to get a tooth removed (or as he preferred to describe it, savagely ripped from his very skull). Gaius had resorted to calling the knight to help tie his ward to a chair before returning with possibly the biggest pair of pliers in all of Camelot. Gwaine would never let him forget this, the time Merlin was scared of a drink!? If he knew, then within 10 minutes the whole of Albion would know.

Merlin faced his guardian, a look of questioning fear etched into his face.

Silently, Gaius raised one eyebrow, his eyes boring into the boy before him.

Merlin swallowed his dread and looked back down at the squirming gunge residing in the depths of the mug. It reminded Merlin of the green slime found on the surface of a stagnant lake. The only stench fouler was an animal, too decomposed to be identified, that he and the knights had once stumbled upon in a humid summer hunt. The smell had been so pungent you could almost taste the rotting flesh (along with whatever you had had for dinner the previous night…) They gave nearly a mile berth to the smell for almost a month before anybody dared risk their senses to it.

_Mother always said to eat you greens…_

Merlin tossed his head back and downed the slime in one swift movement. The liquid seemed to come alive in his mouth, clawing at the back of his throat and refusing to be swallowed. It turned his mouth to ice, forcing the warlock to wretch and gag. Every cell in his brain was screaming at him to spit out the offending potion but the slime had other ideas. It cemented his lips shut, plastering itself to the roof of his mouth. The warlock struggled for breath as he pushed the stubborn liquid slowly down his throat. _Any medicine that all but kills you in the process is not worth the results…_

With a final gulp Merlin sat back in the chair, his mouth ice cold and red raw from the internal war. The last surviving droplets trickled from the corner of his mouth. He wiped them away triumphantly with the corner of his sleeve.

"What… the Hell….. was…. that?" Merlin choked between gulps of air. Every inch of him yearned for sleep. Why couldn't he just sleep?

"Sleeping draught." Merlin had received enough potions from the physician to know that 'sleeping draught' was code for 'you really don't want to know', and by the look of the ingredients littering the oaken bench (one of which Merlin could have sworn was twitching….) he definitely didn't need to.

Merlin looked up, a smart sat retort primed and ready on the tip of his tongue. Gaius had pulled up a stool and was sitting directly in front of him. His unblinking stare bored its way deep into his skull, his gaze shifting every so often, looking into each of the warlocks eyes individually. He appeared to be searching for something, something that Merlin wanted to keep hidden.

* * *

_Tell him. Just tell him, maybe he'll have answers?_

_But maybe he doesn't…."_

"Merlin….. Merlin!"

"Yes!" he exclaimed without thinking, finally meeting the aged grey eyes of his guardian.

"What happened? And you will tell me the truth Merlin" the eyebrow was up, the silent 'Gwaine threat' hung ominously in the air between them.

_He'll understand, he will. He's Gaius of course he'll understand. Just tell him._

"Nothing." Merlin's brain mentally slapped him at the words that slipped from his tongue. _But Úna… I can't ruin that memory. He was so peaceful. I can't hurt Gaius. Not Gaius._

"Nothing?" Apparently it was possible for an eyebrow to rise above the natural hairline…..

"Yes, nothing. I've been up since God knows what time preparing for Lady Úna. I've had to do all of Arthur's slavery along with the nobles. The whole castle has turned into some sort of chaotic organisation of people and duties; the heat out in the corridors is unbelievable. Gaius I'm fine. I'm just exhausted that's all." His body cooperated with the lie beautifully as his eyes drifted longingly to his bedroom door.

Gaius' face gave nothing away. His eyes boring into Merlin's, probing and pushing as if trying to peel away layers into the truth. Merlin could sense his unease. It radiated from the wise man like the heat from the fire. His eyebrows were now opting for the new extreme of furrowing into each other, burying themselves into the grey eyes.

"Ok." He said after what felt like an hour of restless silence. "Now get to bed, come on."

He hadn't believed a word of it. Merlin knew it. Even Gaius knew Merlin knew. But wasn't that better? A lie that protected precious memories?

_Because at the end of the day isn't that all we have left? The memories?_

* * *

The noble couldn't remember how long she had been sitting at her desk. She couldn't even remember the series of events that had led her to where she was now.

Silence hung around her like a cloak. Comforting silence. It wrapped itself around her, encasing her in a warm hug of forgotten times. The world was silent only for a tiny object. One insignificant object, so powerful, that in its silence, the vial screamed a thousand memories.

Locked in the trance, Úna's mind began swirling, spinning, toppling, turning, rippling and writhing! Her head swam as the images flooded her mind, yet her body stayed fixed. Green eyes still locked on the miniscule bottle.

_I remember…_

A door loomed in front of Úna. A sense of warmth, belonging almost, welled up inside her. She could feel it. She reached out her hand towards the knob and shoved the door open.

The room was stacked high with a zoo of books and scrolls. Everything from aphids in test tubes to zodiac signs scrawled into various charts of stars and moons that littered whatever crack of free space they could get their hands on. A constant fog of light grey fumes floated around the high beams, turning this forgotten corner of the castle into a whole new world, separated from the pressures of her own life. An unexplored land hidden behind a door.

Finally she spotted him. The ash-haired man blended into the topsy-turvy chamber like a chameleon.

"Gaius!" The high pitched shriek erupted from the girl before she had a chance to stop it. The name rolled off her tongue as if she had said it a thousand times before.

"Úna, my dear!" The young noble's heart lifted with the rekindled glow in the physicians eyes. "Come, I haven't seen you in nearly two days! Where have you been hiding on me?"

"Daddy made me spend the day with the Queen." She declared with a humph as she plonked herself down on the cot usually reserved for the ill and injured.

"I thought you liked Queen Ygraine?"

"Yes I do but spending the day watching you is so much more fun than learning how to use a knife and fork! She wanted to teach me how to sew and darn clothing. But I have servants to do that for me!"

"Úna, just because they are servants does not mean that they enjoy fixing up your wardrobe and cleaning up your messes. They are people to, just like you are."

"Yes well, that still doesn't explain why I have to learn how to walk straight or talk properly or know which fork you use for each course!"

"Because you are a Princess Úna. And one day you will be Queen of Dungal and you will need to be polite and fair to all the people in your kingdom. No matter their stature of status they will look to you for your wisdom and guidance. How can people look to you for support if you don't know what spoon to use eh?"

Úna flopped back onto the cot. The weight of her birth right hung overhead like a stubborn raincloud.

"But what if I don't want to be Queen?" the girls' question began on a breath with each word swelling in enthusiasm. "

What if I just stayed up here with you? We could pretend I've gone missing! That I've ran away with no sign of ever returning. Then we could just stay up here and do experiments and test theories!" Úna leapt up and danced around the chambers, arms flapping wildly.

"We could discover new ideas and learn new things! You could teach me. Teach me everything you know Gaius; I want to learn it all! I want the knowledge of the ages! Astronomy, anatomy, botany, taxonomy, zoology, everything! And I can hide up here forever. Never be Queen. Never be stressed or alone! Please Gaius! Me and you."

Gaius looked at the girl with the flappy hands. She could see the sadness in his eyes before she had even stopped speaking. She knew that it could never be. That her hopes and dreams of ever being who she wanted stopped with Queen. She was trapped.

"Úna, you need to learn that what you have is a gift. Your title is not a burden that should be hidden or destroyed, it should be shared."

Úna fought back the tears attacking her eyes. Her confusion at the physician's statement was warping her grief into anger. "Shared? What do you mean shared? How can you 'share' a title? There can only be one Queen. One. Forever separated. Forever different. Never being seen for who they really are. They are taught how to act, how to smile, eat, sleep, talk, SEW! They are forever overshadowed by a name, a word!" She spat her anger at the old man who never once flinched.

"One day you will learn that even though not everyone is born equal, doesn't mean that everyone isn't equally born. Should a man be denied food merely because he doesn't have a crown? Should a baby be executed merely because he was born different to his brother? There are problems in this world Úna, big errors in the universe that have yet to be overcome. Most people are blinded by their title. Kings and Queens only think of themselves. But you Úna, you can see your birth right for what it is. A chance! A gift of power that you can use to change the wrongs into rights. Men, women and children are left hungry, uncared for and sick all over this land. Their leaders are to blind in their own lives to see them but you can! By sharing your title with the people, by giving the people your food, your shelter, you love, you can show them what it is to have a just Queen. Úna don't you see!? It is your destiny to change the world. And you can do it."

"Change…" the wise mans' words swirled around her mind like a blizzard. Doubts began to grow and twist like demons. Truths and hope set fire to dark alleyways. She felt confused and lost, almost like she was drowning. _How can I change the wrongs? I'd be Queen, they'd listen… But the world is how it is, how it was, how it will be! What if it didn't have to be? What if Gaius is right? What if I can change how people are treated? Blur the lines between rich and poor… People would be happier. They would thank me. I could make them happy…_

"Come on, let's do an experiment, you like this one! We can grow multi-coloured mould, like rainbows! First we need….." His words broke through her musings and she tumbled from her reverie as the bed jolted under the loss if his weight. Úna tried to focus her eyes on the benches of ingredients. She felt detached from herself. As if half of her was rooted in her shoes but the other half floated somewhere high among the beams in the cloud of fumes. The world vibrated around her. She felt ill, lightheaded.

She sat up onto the bed and clutched her hands to her stomach. Suddenly, as if waking up from a slumber, something awoke inside the girl. It was like a creature; some old, powerful creature, larger than the stars in the heavens but small enough to reside inside man. A creature that had been sleeping in the pits of the girls' soul all her life, just waiting.

It was awake now. It yawned and stretched, drawing in power from its surroundings. Úna moaned as the creature grew in strength. It hurt. The creature was growing, expanding; she didn't know for how much longer she could contain it. She grappled at her belly, half wanting to tear the monster from her stomach.

"Gaius…." Her plea was barley a breath as the pain caused her to fall forward, her knees crashing to the floor.

"Úna what's wr- Oh my…!"

Úna's eyes were cemented shut in the agony. The creature filled her chest, her ears, her eyes. Every cell in her body burned with the monsters power. It clawed at her skin as if trying to rip itself from her body. She tossed and turned on the floor. "GAIUS PLEASE! It hurts Gaius, help me!"

Disjointed cries from her beloved physician reached her ears between screams of pain. "UNA!-fight it-…. –let it out-…. –kill-…..-me-….."

"GAIUS!"

The creature exploded from her chest. It tore every being of her body into a thousand pieces, and then set them alight. Her vision was blinded by a burning gold and the world was blocked out by screams. Unconsciously she felt her back arch off the floor as the monster crawled out, its power contorting her body. Glass rained down from the ceiling, clawing at her the skin on her face and arms.

So much pain.

_Kill me please…_

The blackness took most of her memories after that. It was just a whirlpool of pain and darkness. _Why won't it stop? Why won't Gaius help me?_

Úna couldn't remember how long the Dark loomed over her. The pain building in her chest and stomach was too much for her to handle. She could still feel the beast that had freed itself from her being. It now rested more contently on her chest, happy that it had expanded its' home. Úna could still feel its power, its enormous strength that the monster had pull from the very depths of the earth itself. It still hurt…

Then she was drowning. She couldn't breathe. Her mouth began to fill with water. She tried to turn her head to spit it out but something held her in place. She gagged for air, her lungs yearning for oxygen. _I always imagined dying to be more peaceful than this…_

Then suddenly the pain began to recede. Not fade away but it began to shrink back into her chest. The creature turned back into her stomach and lay down. She felt it curl up inside her, only it was not as peaceful as it had been before. Úna felt the creature struggle, as if something was forcing it inside of her, locking it down. Her stomach churned. She didn't like it at all.

It felt… wrong. Like the creature was supposed to be free, to stretch its wings and use its power. It wasn't supposed to be kept hidden, forced to linger inside of her like a caged animal. It was cruel, unnatural.

"….Úna?...Úna wake up, come on….." The voice was back, calling her. _Gaius? "_Úna? Úna! Wake up love."

A soft groan rose from the girl. She could hear the whoosh of breath from the physician as he exhaled in relief. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and guide her carefully back up onto the cot.

"Úna my love, are you ok? Lie still now, don't move. You hit your head as you fell."

"Gaius… I-I don't know what happened…. One minute you were talking the next…. Gaius I felt like something was _alive_ inside me… Like something had woken up. It tried to crawl out… It hurt Gaius. Why didn't you help me?"

Tears began trickling down the girls face. Her vision blurred through the salty water. She clutched at her stomach where the beast still resided, angry at its restraints but trapped none the less.

"Ssshhhh my love I'm here now. I promise I will keep you safe. I will never let you feel that pain again. Ssshhh sleep now. Sleep my child. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry….."

The next few weeks passed in a blur of people, potions and plans. Úna spent all but the last three days in that cot and never once left Gaius' chambers. The physician insisted on keeping her close as to monitor her condition. Úna just loved the company.

With each potion, the beast in Úna's chest became more and more dormant until she could barely feel him. However, the feeling of unease never left her. Occasionally she would catch herself thinking of that freedom she had experienced when the creature was free. But she would toss the thought from her mind as soon as it crept upon her. Under no circumstances did she ever want to go through that agony of being ripped apart ever again.

After nearly two months in Camelot, the time had finally come for her to return with her father to Dungal. Gaius had supplied her with gallons upon gallons of potion with the promise to send more whenever she was in need of it.

"Gaius please can I stay? I don't want to leave." The girl clung to her best friend, silent tears flowing in a constant river down her pink cheeks.

"Shhh my child. Remember who you are. The changes you must make, the equality you must bring! Never forget who you are Úna."

_Never forget who you are…._

The woman stared at the vial clutched in her hand. The memories swarmed around her like bees in a storm. Emotions wracked through her. For so long she had buried these thoughts. Locked them up in some forgotten drawer in a dark corner of her mind. The pain, the anguish, the loneliness of her childhood. Each feeling crashed over her in a tidal wave of torment. All in a vial.

With a scream Úna leapt from her seat. She raised her clenched fist above her head before swooping it down as swift and as powerfully as an eagles attack.

The delicate vial flew from her hand, arcing gracefully across the chambers. It seemed to dance through the air in a spiralling waltz before exploding against the rock wall. The sound resonated around the room. Flecks of glass twisted and soared towards the floor, each shard reflecting the last days light in a rainbow of pinks and oranges, igniting the walls around them.

Heavy silence enclosed the room once more. The only sound was a rhythmic tick of the potion dripping steadily to the floor.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay! This was the most exciting chapter to write so far! It's the only one to come reasonably easily to me. The only annoying thing was that this was not where the story was going at all so now I have to go edit my whole plan… But I like this better, this could be good!

Please tell me what you think! I'm worried about lot of things with this story... But we battle on!

Adios!


	6. Chapter 6

"Merlin?"

_I should have told Gaius. He would have known what to do. He might have known about Úna… But what if Úna doesn't actually have magic? Like she never actually preformed any magic. She probably doesn't even know what's happening… Gaius would have known..._

"Merlin!"

_Something was wrong. Something made me feel weak in her room. Whether she knows it or not there is something magical in there. I need to find it. But how? I don't even know what I'm looking for? And as soon as I go near her chamber I'm just going to pass out again.._

"MERLIN!"

_I mean, Gaius would have told me if she had magic right? I could have talked to her, asked her for advice. And if she has magic then surely Arthur would know? Or one of the knights like she is Queen of her land even if she modest enough only to be known as Lady…. _

"_MER_LIN!"

_But magic can be hidden…It's not easy but it's possible. I mean look at me, I've kept this secret from both of the Kings of the 'Magic-Busters Club'… But she's the Queen, why would she need to hide it? Maybe she's like Morgana was, maybe she's scared of it… But if she's scared of it (presuming she has magic) then why would I feel all that… power emanating from her room. And malicious power at that…_

"Merlin, are you a sorcerer?"

"WHAT!? NO, no- what!? Why would you say that? No! How would- How did you find- NO! No of course not! Erm just why exactly?"

The seemingly random question nearly toppled Merlin from the log he was sitting against. He grabbed onto branches trying to right himself, ignoring the snickers from the knights behind him, babbling his lie the whole time.

"Because _Mer_lin, you have a magic ability to be a complete and utter idiot, I've been calling you for five minutes to go get more fire wood and you've been away prancing with the fairies. Honestly Merlin have you no brain at all?"

Relief flooded through the secret warlock like soup on a cold day. His body relaxed at his masters taunts, Merlin was surprised at just how tense he had become. His breathing evened out and he looked up at the grinning royal, an indignant look upon his face.

"Wouldn't that mean that you'd be a sorcerer too then? I mean, I learn all my skills from my Master!"

Merlin leaned over, both in a mocking bow but also to dodge the airborne stick that had just been hurled at his head.

"Your aim getting a bit off Princess?" Gwaine strolled into the camp, his arms full of dry firewood. He plonked himself down next to the servant and began pulling a large bottle from his rucksack that definitely didn't contain water. "Can't be letting our King get rusty on his skills now can we?"

The next weapon was primed above Arthurs head just as Percival and Elyon returned to the group.

"The horses are fed and wat- Gwaine! What the hell are you drinking!?" Gwaine had just uncorked his supper. A waft of pungent fumes soared into the air. Merlin gagged and toppled over, desperate to escape the smell. Memories of last night's potion came rushing back to him.

"What? It's mead!" Gwaine replied cheerfully, holding up the bottle.

"S'noh meeghd" Arthur choked out. He retreated to a safe distance followed hastily by the other 3 companions. A wad of cloth was pressed tightly to his mouth and nose. "I dunnoh whahts iz buht dehfantly noh meeghd"

Elyon and Merlin had adopted the same sort of stance as Arthur. Elyon using his cape as the gas mask while Merlin thanked the Gods for the invention of neckerchiefs. Percival meanwhile was either being very brave or very stupid (although the two had been known to coincide) and was standing arms crossed about 20 yards from the source of the stench. He didn't appear to be breathing….

Gwaine sniffed the bottle, apparently immune to the fumes of death that infected the air. "Fine, _old_ mead."

"Bhut it ahwahy bevore you kihll suhwon!"

"Ah come on Princess it's not that bad!" The knight turned to look over his shoulder at the choking crowd. A giant shadow enclosed him, falling over his head like a tidal wave of darkness. Percival loomed over Gwaine, his arms crossed showing off the massive muscles that rippled threateningly under his skin.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine it's going sheesh!" He plugged back up the bottle and shoved it back into his bag. Cautiously, the group inched back towards the fire, their eyes never leaving the satchel as if the bottle, at any moment, would leap forward and attack them.

"Honestly, how you got a girlfriend is beyond me." said Elyon, opting for the furthest seat from Gwaine possible.

"Gwaine's got a girlfriend?" Arthur inquired, poking at the embers of the fire.

"Ah yes, glorious Jane! The light of my life. So beautiful and not a bad kisser either!"

"Who's Jane?" asked Merlin thinking back over the many flings Gwaine had had since arriving in Camelot. To be honest he was surprised there were any girls left…

"She's a kitchen maid. She was at the feast serving drinks and as far as I could decipher from Gwaine's drunken rants, 'her eyes ensnared him in their beauty…'"

"Hey!" Gwaine glared over the flames at Elyon, "don't mock my poetry!"

Merlin chuckled as the two knights began arguing over the effectiveness of poetry and drink on a lady. Percival meanwhile seemed to be steadily inching his way over to the satchel…

"Merlin?" Arthur was sitting on Merlin's left.

"Yes Arthur?"

"What do you think of Lady Úna?" Merlin looked up at Arthur who was still watching the flames.

"She seems lovely" he answered cautiously, deciding not to mention the suspicious and probable magic related incident. "Certainly a wise Queen from what I can tell. Why?"

Arthur shook his head. "Nothing, I was just wondering." The awkward silence hung in the air between them, both lost in their own thoughts."

"She has some interesting opinions on power and equality." Arthur announced suddenly to the fire.

"Oh?"

"Yes. She thinks that just because she is Queen doesn't mean that she should have any more or less rights or responsibilities than anybody else in her kingdom. She thinks that everything she has belongs to the people too."

"But Arthur, that's the same view that you have for Camelot?"

"No it's not the same. In Dungal there is no one man above another. Everybody is equal no matter whether they are a noble or a peasant. Each person helps with the harvest, Lady Úna included. There are no exemptions or discounts from taxes. Everybody is governed under the same law, knight and servant alike."

"But Arthur, without rank then there is no true King. The whole reason for a King is so the people have somebody to look after them and to guide them. People strive and work to be a knight or a noble. It gives them an aim in life. If nobody was above the other, if knights earned the same pay as a servant then what's the point in becoming a knight? Why not just stay at home and be a baker or something? Less chance of death and the same income and tax as a knight."

"So you think that some people should be better off than others?"

"Well no, not exactly. I believe that nobody should be singled out or discriminated against for who they are or what they were born into. But having total and complete equality across the board is not a flawless idea either. Equality is necessary up to a point but there needs to be a leader."

"But is equality not better? To have things shared amongst everyone. Does that not show the qualities of a just King?

"Yes Arthur and you have brought equality to Camelot."

"But not total equality…" The king looked back into the flames as if they held the answer to his predicament.

"No, not total equality but a fair equality" replied Merlin. His mind was spinning in confusion. Every answer he said came up with seemed to contradict the last. "It's a tough argument Arthur. What do you believe?"

"I believe Lady Úna..." he replied quietly, still nudging the fire. His tone suggested the decision was not to be contested with.

Silence fell between the two once more. Merlin felt a heavy stone sink in his chest. _What can I say? Total quality would be anarchy, there must be a least one leader to guide the people. If he changes his mind now then his destiny will change. The Once and Future King, but if everyone is equal then there won't be a king. Not in that sense. But maybe this is what it means? To unite the lands of Albion, equality? No, there is a darkness in some people that is too strong. To grant them the sort of freedom that makes them equal to the laws of a king would be mayhem. Evil is cunning, it finds loopholes. There must be one voice above the rest to keep order. That is the way it has been for centuries. _

_But what about equality for magic? Total equality would include that right? _

A loud splash from the nearby river and a cry of despair broke the noble and the servant from their musings. Gwaine and Percival seemed to be having some sort of stand-off, the larger off the two wearing a particularly triumphant grin.

"Hey!? What did you do that for? I was going to drink that!"

"I think Percival managed to dispose of Gwaines portable poison..." Merlin muttered watching the long haired knight attempt to punch the silent stone statue that was Percival.

Arthur began mumbling under his breath. "Oh wait! One, two thr-"

"OOOOOWWWWWWW! Now look what you've done, you've broken my hand!"

Elyon burst into a fit of laughter at the knight who was now clutching a certainly bruised hand at any rate. Percival's grin just grew wider.

"He is not getting off any patrols for being an idiot, equality or not." said Arthur, turning into his sleeping roll.

"Is that why you came on this hunt then? You probably should be taking better care of your guests than leaving them alone" Inquired his servant, more wondering why he had been dragged out to sleep outside when he could have been in his snug bed beside the fire.

"Should a King not find food for his kingdom like everybody else? Besides Leon has everything under control. That castle is a nightmare with all the extra people anyway, I needed some fresh air."

"Nightmare for you? Excuse me I'm the one who has to run around it doing chores for you!"

"Yes _Mer_lin but your my servant, that's your job.

"I thought you dreamed of total equality for all people!?

"Yes, but I thought you believed in a King!"

…_..damn it…._

* * *

The following evening, the feast at the castle was as raucous as any gone before. Music filled the hallway making the chaotic movement of servants and guests look like a well-choreographed dance. Flavours of roasted meats, stewed vegetables and boiled deserts wafted from the tables in spirals of steam. A steady hum of conversation and laughter harmonised with the music. The whole castle was alive.

Merlin leant against the wall behind the king, his arms aching with the weight of the wine jug. Arthur and Úna were in deep conversation. He had tried to listen in at the beginning, his mind still replaying his and Arthurs conversation over and over. However the noise of the party was so loud and his lip-reading skills so pathetic, that in the end he had just given up and taken to watching Gwaine, who currently was standing on a table with the familiar pitcher welded to one hand and a rather attractive looking young woman in the other.

"This is my Jane!" he slurred at the crowd, "My Jane! Look at her, ain't she just perfect! Ain't she beautiful? We are going to get married one day, me and my Jane. And were going to have a million kids! A million! A million boys and a million girls! And we are going to call 'em Gwaine junior! Little Gwainey. Come 'ere little Gwainey…."

He leaned down, half of his drink sloshing into the crowd, and beckoned a wagging finger at a poor invisible child.

Merlin had to admit that Jane was quite beautiful. Her mousey brown hair floated about her shoulders in a cloud, her curves bringing life into her skinny frame. One arm was wrapped tightly around the knight and Merlin wasn't sure whether she was supporting herself or supporting him…

"Merlin, wine! Honestly Merlin you have one job at this feast will you please at least try to pay attention!"

Merlin scowled before filling up the goblet obediently. "I was getting distracted by your highly disciplined knights, sire" he muttered.

"Wait what? Oh for the love of-" Self-control was the only thing that kept Arthur from attacking the now river-dancing knight himself. Instead he decided to interrupt Leon and Elyon (both of whom were in fits of laughter) and appoint them to deal with the drunkard.

Merlin stood back, allowing the king to get up and address his knights in private. His chuckle was brought to an abrupt halt however as his eyes met those of the visiting noble.

Lady Úna's green eyes bore into his, as if searching for a secret. They probed the back of his mind, as if seeing straight into his soul. Merlin was used to Gaius using his all-seeing eyes but to have a visitor attack him in such a similar way was just unnerving.

Merlin couldn't look away. Her eyes captivated him, trapping him deep in their emerald pools.

"Erm, c-can I help you m'lady?" stuttered the servant, desperate to break the bond she had created between them.

"Yes." As if her inspection of the boy had never occurred, Lady Úna sat up, fixed her skirt and turned to smile at the servant. A kind smile, hiding nothing. "Yes actually. There is a flute on my desk beside the bed. I promised your king I would play for him. Would you fetch it for me?"

"Emm yes, of course." Merlin gave a quick bow to the noble before retreating from the crowded room. With every step, he could feel Lady Úna's glare seeping into his back like thorns.

"_Ok…. Ok. Flute. Flute on the desk, next to the bed."_ Merlin muttered to himself the whole trip to the chambers. Partly to reassure himself of his goal and partly to fill the empty silence that now echoed around him.

"_The flute. Come on Merlin, it's just a flute. Just a flute in a chamber that made it feel like my life was being sucked out of my skin the last time I was near it….. Oh God what am I doing!?"_

Merlin looked at the abandoned hallway lying ominously ahead of him. Lady Una's chambers were just at the other end, barely 10 yards away. If he squinted through the darkness he could just about make out the doorway.

"_Come on you clotpole! One hallway what on earth are you scared of!?"_

The shadows guarded the hallway like a predator their feast. Their dark fingers inching towards him grasping at his boots as if trying to capture him too. The darkness seemed to be alive, the boy feared if he stepped into it then the shadows would claim him too.

Memories of his last journey consumed him. The sense of weakness, of helplessness. He could feel it all. The weight of his energy being drawn from his body like a loose thread of string. His head spun with the memories. He hated it. He wanted to run, to go back to Gaius and just tell him everything. But he couldn't…

_One more corridor…_

Merlin's body acted before his brain told it to. With a gulp of air, Merlin's legs began to move. They ran, flashing like lightning, his toes barely skimming the floor. Sprinting and panting, Merlin raced to Lady Úna's room as if trying to outrun the dread that awaited him inside. Inky shadows fell over him like a weightless cloth. He felt nothing.

_Nothing…_

Merlin crashed into the door, the momentum still pressing against him. He felt both of his hands against the solid oak. "I feel nothing" he whispered to the shadows. He lifted his eyes and dragged them across the corridor as if an answer lay mailed to one of the walls. "No weakness, no tiredness… Nothing.

The sense of relief was quickly consumed by one of confusion and fear. _Why not? What's different?_ He stole another look down the corridor before returning his gaze to the door. _The room._ He stared at his hands._ Something made me weak and I need to find it. Something has changed. Why? I need to find out why._ Slowly, the warlock leant his strength against the wood and forced it ajar.

Merlin hadn't realised he had been holding his breath until his lungs began crying for it. The door swung open invitingly, as if beckoning him into the room. Merlin stepped over the threshold, half of him still waiting for the silent attack like before.

Yet still nothing. The light refracted through the window, basking the room in a warm yellow tinge. Everything was laid out with an elegant grace. Various boxes scattered the dressing table, a rich yellow dress hung regally from the wardrobe door, everything was perfectly organised just as you'd expect a nobles chambers to be.

No magic. Tentatively, Merlin let him magic bubble to the surface and seep out into the room. It probed and searched the places the eyes could see, tapping every box, every drawer, every surface trying to find something that wasn't supposed to be here. Something malicious.

_There's nothing here… But there was. Something made me weak and I need to find it. Maybe it wasn't anything… What if there hadn't been a feeling, what if I made it up? No. No there's something evil in here. But I can't find anything…_

Merlin's eyes searched the room impatiently, as if willing some creature to leap out from under the bed and attack him just to prove that he wasn't going crazy. His eyes drifted over the desk. A long wooden tube peeped innocently behind a stack of boxes and books.

_The flute! _Merlin hastily crossed the threshold into the nobles chambers and over to the desk. He had all but forgotten about his quest. He hurried silently across the wooden floors, treading as softly as possible so not to awaken any potential creature hiding sneakily in the shadows.

The long brown instrument sat innocently on the desk. Merlin reached over to retrieve it. His naked hand barely brushed the box on his right but the touch sent a bolt of electricity running right into his spine. Merlin jumped sharply, recoiling his arm from the object. The flute bounced across the floor, it's protests echoed around the chamber like a cry of pain.

Merlin froze. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. The immediate flash of pain had subsided leaving only the faintest tingling in his clutched hand. His emerald eyes were locked on the small black box that lay quietly on the desk. His brain was set alight with questions.

_What on earth is that? My arm… What? WHAT? But there's no magic. I can't sense magic. Im only standing about two foot from the thing I should sense magic. But I don't… That is sorcery it must be, nothing else could be that… that what? Malicious? There are etchings on the side. A crest? A symbol? I need to see it…_

Merlin inched his way closer to the desk, his magic unconsciously protecting him with an impenetrable barrier of energy. It rippled nervously around him. Merlin craned his head trying to capture a glimpse of the markings engraved into the black wood. His magic spiked agitatedly, the invisible wall growing thicker.

_I need to see…_

Merlin stretched out his fingers, each digit inching longingly towards the box. He had to touch it. He had to find out what it was. How could something so small contain so much mystery? He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know. He was so close. The magic barrier was vibrating wildly around the warlock, it almost sang with it.

_So close. I need to know._ Merlin lunged for the box, capturing it between excited fingers.

"Ah ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts? Answers about the box in the next chapter I promise. It is bloody difficult to build tension! Arrrgh and it was nearly impossible to write them last 3 pages…

These chapters are slowly getting longer… 3,516words I have for this. I think I barely scraped 3000 for the last one and the others are just about clocking in at 2k… I need to fix my consistency!

Rawr eugh I hate starting new chappys its terrifying…. Like really scary…

Anyhoo….


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin spun on his heels. The black box toppled from his fingers and fell to the floor, twisting and spinning in its decent. The warlock's eyes locked with the nobles as the object danced towards the stone, the shock and fear paralysing both him and his agitated magic.

The box collided with the floor with an almighty crash. Merlin's eyes flicked down just in time to see the lid jump open. Then there was nothing. Pain and weakness consumed the warlock in a wave. He felt his knees crash onto the stone, all the energy holding them up being dragged from him like a thread on a reel. His eyes fused themselves closed as the pain of emptiness swept over him like a rug. It buried itself deep within his chest, prizing open every crevice, every particle of him that he had fought to keep closed. The pain attacked it like a knife dragged across his chest. The servant felt a cry trickle from his mouth. Why couldn't he just pass out?

Blindly, he sensed his magic push out against the attack. The faithful barrier defending its tortured master. However something was wrong. Merlin could feel the attack pass right through his magic as if it were smoke. As if his magic was a mere mist, barely a hindrance let alone a barrier. Merlin cried out as another reel of energy was sapped from him. His arms gave way and he sunk to the floor. He was so vulnerable, so helpless.

"Stop" he cried "stop please." His eyes were still clenched shut. The pain still rippled through him, probing every inch of his being, tearing his energy from his body. He could feel his magic receding back into him, the barrier growing thinner and thinner, fainter and fainter with every second. Merlin's breath became shallow, the pain scratching at his skin made each movement sting with needles of white hot agony. "Please…"

A sharp snap cut through the room and the air fell silent. The pain vanished in the sound, evaporating from his limbs into the cold room. With all his energy gone, the boy sagged helplessly onto the freezing stone, heaving in gulps of the night air.

"Hmm now wasn't that interesting?" Merlin lifted his eyes just enough to see the polished black boots standing motionless barely a few inches from his head. With his vision still blurred, he tried push himself up onto his knees. A sharp jab in the back forced him back onto the floor and his arms gave way, no energy left to lift even his body.

He felt weak.

"Ah ah! I think it would be better for you to stay down there where you can't cause too much trouble now wouldn't it?" The bitter sweet voice seeped itself into his ears like thick poison, thick words clogging up his senses.

"Gehæftan!" Ropes snaked their way around the warlock, tying his limbs to his body. He flailed helplessly around the floor but the more he struggled the tighter the ropes became. He struggled to breathe and his eyes drooped closed. He felt so tired. He just wanted to sleep…

"Merlin? Come on now, wake up!" A slender hand caught his chin and tilted it off the stone. His eyes flickered open at the command and met the nobles emerald orbs.

"Sorcerer" He growled at the noble.

"You say it with such distaste Merlin. Especially when you can control magic yourself."

Merlin's eyes grew wide._ How can she know? How? The box…. She's a sorcerer. She has magic, I KNEW IT! I need to stop her… Gaius, I should have told Gaius…_

"How?" Merlin coughed his question through pants. His chest was still pressed into the floor making it nearly impossible to breathe comfortably.

"How did I find out? Really Merlin have you not figured that out yet?" The noble let go of the boys chin. It ricocheted off the floor sending a bullet of pain through his jaw and skull. His head buzzing, the warlock tasted blood. He tried to roll over despite being bound. He managed to wriggle onto his side. He spat out the blood welling in his mouth, it trickled unceremoniously down his cheek.

The green orbs strained upwards. The noble towered above him, stroking the miniature black box fondly between long slender fingers.

"What-_cough-_ is that…?" The warlock spat more red liquid onto the stone. The ropes binding him tightened, forcing the air from his lungs.

"This?" Úna held up the box towards the light. The rays glinted off the polished surface and Merlin could just vaguely make out the outline of markings etched into the wood. _Ruins? A crest? A symbol? _Another coughing fit attacked him, forcing his attention elsewhere.

"This," the noble announced, "this little gem is known as Iasachtaí Draíochta. I thought it affected you the first time you came stumbling into my chambers. It only effects sorcerers though, and let's face it; it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together is it? Have you heard of the Iasachtaí Draíochta? "

The warlock glared up at the noble. His neck and muscles ached with the effort but he never wavered. He kept her in his sights at all times.

"No, I thought not. It's a very rare piece, given to me by my father when I was a child. He said he received it from a Príomhdraoi when visiting Eireann across the sea. He could never quite work out what it did though. Do you know what it does Merlin? You seem intelligent; perhaps you can figure it out."

Her eyes moved from the Iasachtaí Draíochta and met the fierce stone emerald eyes of the warlock that lay bound upon the stone at her feet. Úna cocked her head to the side and examined her captive. Her eyes raked the boy, combing everything from the ebony hair plastered to his ivory skin, the crimson liquid that snaked his mouth and cheek, the threadbare clothes that hung limply off his skinny frame beneath the bonds of the taunt ropes. She could feel his stare boring into her as she examined him. _Such a fragile boy. So small yet so strong._

"Ener….-_cough-_….. life….." Merlin cursed the pathetic moans that trickled from his lips.

"Pardon?" a thin smile tugged at the noble's lips. "Life? No love, it doesn't take life. Try again. Here I'll show you."

Merlin froze as the lid of the box opened for the second time.

The pain of being unravelled consumed him again. The world was plunged into blackness as his eyes cemented shut against the onslaught of the unseen enemy that dragged the energy from his chest like a rope. He writhed against the ropes that held him, tossing as turning upon the cold stone floor, trying in vain to shake off the cold emptiness that was filling him. He felt weak, his energy evaporating into the night air like wisps of smoke from a candle. He yelled out in his plight, no words this time only the empty cry of a tortured man.

Úna looked on. The sight of the writhing boy (though she had witnessed it many times before) still troubled her. _It's the right thing to do. Equality. The world needs equality. _Úna jumped as another burning cry from the warlock sliced through the room. She snapped the Iasachtaí Draíochta shut. The boy's cries decrescendoed into inaudible pants of air.

_Even so… I've never seen the Iasachtaí Draíochta have such an effect on anybody before. There is something different about him… But what?_

Merlin coughed out another river of ruby blood onto the floor.

"I ask you again Merlin, what does the Iasachtaí do?"

Merlin's head swam and bubbled. His body, both physically and mentally, ached with the attack he had endured. The ropes were slicing into his skin making it impossible to move an inch and rendering breathing nearly useless. He tried to use his magic to loosen the bonds. He could feel it shimmer in his core like a dying ember. He attempted to drag it to the surface but every inch of him felt so weak that even the thought of using magic wearied the Dragonlord.

"I-I don't…. know…" Merlin spluttered to the towering noble. The room was turning and spinning so fast he was proud he was able to string a sentence together, never mind discover the secret to a mysterious magical item.

"Magic. It steals magic" Úna smiled triumphantly.

Merlin looked up at her, confusion etched upon his face. _Steals magic? But I still have my magic. I can feel it, it's there. I can still use, it I know I can. Why didn't it work on me? Maybe she's wrong? _

Úna was still grinning. "Maybe steal is the wrong word… It doesn't take all of a sorcerers magic. No, that would be unfair, and the world needs to be a fair place. No. Iasachtaí Draíochta means Magic Borrower. This box Merlin, this little gem is the future. It is a key to the new world. A new and fairer world where everybody is equal. No one man stands above the other. Every single person on this planet can have the same opportunities as the next man. That is fairness. That is equality. Why should one man stand out from the crowd because of a title or a crown? How is he better than a peasant? It is but mere luck that one was born into royalty and the other into poverty. How is that equal? And what does a King have that a peasant doesn't? Some shiny metal and a name. Equality. That is what a good person should strive for. That is what I strive for.

Merlin's eyes widened as the realisation hit him full force.

"Magic Borrower?" Merlin choked out. "B-Borrower of Magic? That means...it… it must b-be given back… Equality… Y-you're going to gi-give magic to the… to the others… to everybody…" Merlin gasped, the shock rolling through him in waves.

"You don't agree with me?" Lady Úna cocked her head again, one eyebrow hovering at her hairline in a manner that the servant had seen a thousand times before.

A coughing fit attacked the lean boy again as he tried to suck in air. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

"You will sit on the chair and you will not move. You will talk when I say and you will not attempt to use your magic, do you understand?"

Merlin nodded without thinking, his eyes drooping closed from lack of oxygen. A whisper in the air and the bonds were released. Merlin collapsed exhausted onto the stone gulped in the thick air. His arms pushed him up and legs dragged him to the wooden chair next to the bed. He sat down, only too thankful to be off the unforgiving stone.

"Now Merlin, I think it' time I asked you a few questions hmm?" Lady Úna sat on the bed opposite him, her eyes boring into his. Merlin didn't reply.

"Where did you learn your magic?"

"Born with it…" Merlin gasped before his mind could stop him. _Why did I say that? _He looks up at the noble who was nodding to herself.

"How old were you when you first discovered you could use your magic?"

"I don't remember..." the servant's mouth blurted uncontrollably, "Since I was a baby."_ Stop it, why are you telling her?"_

"A baby?" Lady Úna rose from the bed and picked up the Iasachtaí Draíochta. She examined it closely.

Merlin sat in the chair. _Why can't I stop talking? What did she do to me? _ He glared up at the distracted noble. Anger roared inside him, flaring like a dragon's breath. He opened his mouth to yell at his captive…

But nothing happened. Air whistled from his open jaws. He tried again and again and again but still no sound did he make. _Ok, what is going on? I don't remember a spell… Even so I don't even know of a spell that can mute somebody. God knows I would have used it on Arthur if I did… _

Merlin's anger began to fuse with confusion. He didn't like feeling weak or the underdog. He was always he protector; he had to look out for the Kingdom. He had a destiny, a job, a role in life. And nothing was going to come in his way, especially not a woman.

The warlock's hands balled into fists on the arms of the chair. Every muscle in his body clenched in anger. His mind roared in fury yet his body stayed fused to the chair. He tugged at his arms trying to raise them but still they sat frozen. His legs, his torso, every part of his seemed glued to that chair. As if he was not controlling it. As if his limbs _wanted_ to stay put. _Oh this is just ridiculous!_ The internal war raged between the boys' body and his bidding. Sweat began to trickle into his eyes, his bones burned with all the torment they had been through in the past hour alone. His throat was torn to tatters from the silent screaming.

"Are you alright Merlin?" The sickly sweet smile that the noble wore made the warlock want to puke. He glared up at her through a damp fringe. His mouth shaped "what have you don't to me" but only a weak breath of air was heard.

Úna let out a bark of laughter, "cat got your tongue?"

Merlin growled silently and tugged once more against his unwilling limbs.

"Come now Merlin, anger doesn't suit you. Who knows about your magic?

Merlin tried in vain to clamp his mouth shut. He bit his lips, fighting against the internal will to answer the noble.

"G… Gai…" Merlin choked on the words. He tried to swallow them, to force his secret back down his throat. "Gaius" His body betrayed his, spewing up the name in a thrust of air.

Úna stumbled back, the familiar name hitting her like a wall of bricks. She dropped the Iasachtaí Draíochta from her stunned fingers and watched with blind eyes as it tumbled to the floor.

_Gaius knows… Gaius knows of his magic. And he does NOTHING? He betrayed me… All this time… All that man did to me, what he forced me into. The pain, the fear. I thought it was because he was afraid. Afraid of me, of my powers. But he accepts Merlin!? This boy who has had more power in his little finger since he was a BABY than I ever will. He cares for him but not for me? He left me… Tricked me with potions of 'healing'… How dare he... HOW DARE HE! I'll show him. I'll teach him about trust and betrayal…_

Tortured screams from the serving boy broke the noble from her thoughts. She looked over to see the boy pressed onto the chair, head flung back and eyes clenched shut in obvious pain. His ivory skin was stretched so tight over his bones she was surprised it didn't tear. The boy released another cry. Úna spun on her toes looking for the reason for his pain. She had seen the like many times before and new exactly the cause, only this time she sought to stop his suffering, not inflict it.

Lying innocently on the ground, barely a few feet from her lay the Iasachtaí Draíochta, the lid flung wid. She could just about make out the tiny light it contained. The little light that was, in essence, the magic she had collected. So beautiful, so pure was it that for a second, she could not move but behold its beauty. She reached out, every fibre in her body willing her to touch it. She was so close, so close to the light…

Merlin's cry reverberated around the room, shaking the windows. Úna leapt forward onto the box, snapping the lid closed. Her head flung to the side, green eyes searching for the manservant. He was still there, sitting in the chair. His head rested on his heaving chest. Úna couldn't be sure if he was conscious or not.

She went to get up, to comfort the lad, but something stopped her. Some feeling was rising deep in her stomach, clawing its way from the depths. Images of the old physician, of her oldest friend, flashed across her vision in place of the warlock. His wise teachings, his colourful potions, her whole childhood spent playing in that room.

The anger kept building. The potions he gave her, the beast inside her clawing its' way out. The betrayal she felt when he cast her away like a used toy. The fear on his face when he looked at her.

The times in the dark, of being lost and not knowing what to do, following his advice like loyal pupil because she thought it was her fault. Her fault that she had magic. Her fault that her magic had erupted from her chest like a dragon from an egg. Her fault that she couldn't control it. And Gaius was her helper. Giving her potions to cure her from her magic because he was afraid.

But no. Instead he just cast her aside and got himself a new magician. A better one that could move mountains and empty seas. He hadn't been scared of her. He was selfish. Selfish that she had magic he couldn't control. He had made her feel weak and vulnerable so that she would never learn about magic. Never know who she really was.

But she did now. She was powerful. And she had a plan, one that Gaius could never stop. Who was Gaius anyway but an old man? An old man with old potions.

Úna found her purpose again. Her plan shaping and unravelling in her head like a beautiful intricate rug. Grabbing a vial from a box hidden within a drawer, she stalked over to the boy in her chair and yanked his head up, her other hand digging into his shoulder.

"Listen to me" She growled, watching the boys emerald orbs flutter weakly to attention, his shallow breaths brushing off her face. "You will bring this to Gaius. You will tell him that I am following his advice. That I am not merely a Queen. I am powerful, and I can change the world."

* * *

**. A/N** So? Terrifying chapter to write… I felt so evil doing all that to poor Merlin! Honestly that wasn't supposed to happen. In my plan they were supposed to just have a chat but then i started writing and Merlin ended up on the floor... Sorry...

Questions? And a few answers? I hope so because that was the plan…..

Not that any of my plans are actually working so far but Anyhoo!

Gehæftan: Restrain.


	8. Chapter 8

The sweaty hand clutched the vial with every last drop of remaining strength. Merlin staggered blindly down corridor after endless corridor, his legs moving of their own accord. Every fibre in his body felt like ice. Burning ice, so cold it hurt to touch and the cells would shatter if he wasn't too careful. But he couldn't stop it. He couldn't control how fast his limbs moved or the direction they should take him. He was a mere passenger in the body of another.

Inside the warlocks head a battle was waging; his body versus his intentions. A heavy fog consumed both sides. It blurred his vision and his thoughts, numbing Merlin's ability to fight off the attack.

_**"Gaius…"** _the mist whispered._** "Take the vial to Gaius"**_ He wanted to obey it, he so wanted to. But the other part of him, the part still fighting was pulling away. Merlin's intentions screamed in his head "NO! NONONONONONO! Why won't you listen!?"

Merlin tried to force his legs to stop working, to stop guiding him down this corridor and turn. Nothing. He tried a different tactic. He tried to kneel, to fall on his legs to stop them from moving but still nothing. His legs kept walking and the mist grew thicker, whispering to him, guiding him. And he had to obey, he _wanted_ to…

**_"Tell him… Tell him, I am powerful…"_**

"NO!" Merlin screamed. A surge of raw magic erupted from the warlock and exploded through the corridor. The windows shattered as his power was unleashed. Droplets of glass tinkled as they hit the floor. Merlin felt his knees buckle and the stone collided with his limbs for the third time that afternoon. His cry of pain echoed around the corridor like a siren.

Suddenly the mist changed. It grew angry, writhing and turning in his head. Crimson clouds blinded his vision. His head coiled and churned like lava. His hands sprang to his head, one hand grabbing fistfuls of coal hair the other still gripping Lady Úna's vial. He tried to tear out the lava from the outside, scratching at his scalp till his fingers touched warm liquid.

_**"You will NOT attempt to use your MAGIC!"**_

Then there was a drumming, faint and first but it grew. Louder and louder, faster and faster. Merlin screamed, warding it away. He felt his body twist and arch off the floor without his consent, his forehead digging into the stone. A shout pierced his ears, there were words but Merlin couldn't decipher it now. The lava grew hotter and hotter, growing and boiling, consuming Merlin's thoughts and actions. The mist grew heavier and he could no longer see. The voice in the mist was angry. And she was punishing him.

The drumming was louder now. THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP. So loud, getting closer and closer and closer.

His hands fisted his hair and he felt the cold stone dig into his back though he did not recall rolling over. The drumming was still pounding. The mist was still fuming. The lava still boiling. Merlin didn't know how much more his body could take. He wanted to obey the voice; if obeying the mist meant no more torture then he would obey. He just wanted everything to stop.

Then more fire. It exploded from his shoulder like a knife cutting through his skin. He felt his voice cry out again, but something changed… The fiery mist in is head began to diminish. The crimson fog seeped from his vision and with each breath, the lava consuming his head slowly cooled. He unknotted his hands from his hair, exhaling a lungful of air in relief at the new-found control in his own limbs.

And finally, after what felt like years of never ending torture, the warlock slipped into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Knights were trained to sense danger. They could feel the air shimmer when trouble was close. The world changed, like a metallic shadow cloaks it, time slows enough for the knight to scan his surroundings and calculate his options. In a second, a knight can change from relaxed and playful to cat-like reflexes and heightened senses. Zero to hero just from a change in the wind.

And Gwaine was one of the best knights in Camelot.

He had been having less-than-private moment with Jane in a less-than-secret broom-cupboard when he felt it. A change in the wind, something new, something wrong… His head snapped up like a hound catching a scent, his eyes wide and ears poised.

"What wrong?" Jane asked feeling very concerned about her boyfriend's sudden change in composure.

"Shhh, do you hear that?" Gwaine's head flicked to the right, eyes still wide, his ears probing, searching.

"Hear what?" Jane followed the knight's gaze but say nothing but the wall of the cupboard. She listened but all she could hear were the sounds of the castle, bustling people and pounding feet. She looked back up at the knight. Every muscle in his body had turned to stone under her fingers. The extreme change from her happy-go-lucky boyfriend to this stone warrior frightened her a little.

"There's nothing there Gwaine" she whispered, tugging on the knight's chainmail. "Come on, let's just…"

"No… No something's wrong, I have to go see." Gwaine unclasped the girls hand from his chest, his ears still searching for in the new air. His eyes met a pair full of confusion and fear. "It's ok" he joked, trying to calm down his girl, "Somebody needs a knight in shining armour." He leant down and pecked Jane on the forehead before turning and flying out of the door.

Gwaine had a knack for finding trouble. Or trouble had a knack of finding him. He wasn't exactly certain but sometimes, when somebody else was in hot water and you were under oath to try and save them, being a trouble magnet kind of came in handy.

The knight followed his instincts up two flights of stairs and onto the Visitor's Wing of the castle. He hand hovered poised over the hilt of his sword. He crept up the corridor like a panther stalking its prey. His gut told him he was in the right place but he could see nothing out of the ordinary. No broken glass or blood or people even.

Yet it wasn't silent. Uneven footsteps, as faint as a breath of air floated into the knight's alert ears. A triumphant smile tickled his lips. He picked up speed, jogging silently along the trail.

Then a scream, a defiant yell bounced off the stone walls bringing with it a blast of air. The knight stumbled backward in surprise, gripping the walls for support. The music of falling glass filled the hallway. "What the hell was that?" Training and natural instinct took over and he began to run, racing through the deserted corridor following the sound.

Gwaine turned the corner, his fist tight around the hilt of his weapon. He didn't need it. The knight's eyes caught sight of a lanky boy crashing to his knees about 50 metres from him. His hands were tight in his hair and he seemed to be in obvious pain. The sound of bone upon stone cracked through the icy air like a knife, cutting through Gwaine as the identity of the boy hit him.

"MERLIN!" Gwaine screamed, sprinting towards the writhing boy. He couldn't run fast enough. His eyes were forced to watch his friend twist and roll on the stone, taut hand ripping at the mop of ebony hair. Gwaine clenched his teeth and pumped his legs, each footfall echoing like a drum around the walls.

Gwaine fell to his knees beside his writhing friend. "Merlin? Merlin!" He grabbed the boys shoulder and rolled him onto his back, freeing the boy's temple from the stone. "Merlin look at me!"

The boy's face was contorted in agony. Gwaine's heart raced in panic. "Injury…" his instincts commanded. Strong hands flittered over the boy; he could see no blood or obvious injury. "Ok, so not external… Internal?" Gwaine was no expert but years of bar brawls and vicious drunken fights had taught him a bit about where to look and what to look for.

"Sorry 'bout this mate" he mumbled ripping open the boys threadbare shirt. It was hard to miss. Burned on the servant's right shoulder was a symbol. A beast, hiding behind its triangular wing. Small, barely bigger than the palm of your hand and coloured pitch black. It seemed to glow and shimmer, as if it was alive on the boy's skin.

The knight stared in shock at the symbol tattooed onto the boy's skin. _What the Hell is that? That was not there before and a tattoo should not be… is it… moving? _

The beast twitched on Merlin's skin, almost tightening its coil around itself. The boy let out another cry of pain. Gwaine jolted back into reality, his hand instinctively jumping to his sword.

_Ok… A burn that moves… It moved…. It's hurting Merlin… What do I do?_ The knight's head was working at a hundred questions a second. He wasn't even certain if his theories were correct but the cries of his best friend in agony filling the hallway didn't really give him much time or options.

A split second and the knight released his sword from its sheath. He gave a quick apologising glance at his friend before sucking in a breath and slicing the blade through the Mark.

The symbol exploded into a beacon of orange light. Gwaine's sword dropped from his fingers and he quickly shielded his eyes. The glow faded and the knight peeked out, just in time to see the burned mark on the boys shoulder fizzle and fade to nothing.

"Merlin?" Gwaine looked up at his friend. The boys breathing had evened out and his hand hung limply by his head. A tiny vial was resting in the palm of his right hand. The lungful of air the knight had been unconsciously holding in whooshed out on a short bark of laughter.

"Thank God I didn't kill you…" he muttered, pocketing the vial and scooping the unconscious servant into his iron clad arms. "Now let's get you to Gaius before something really dangerous happens."

* * *

Gwaine kicked open the physician's door, startling the old man out of his boots.

"Gwaine what… Who's ….Merlin?" Gaius fumbled over his words as he recognised his unconscious ward in the knight's arms. In under a second the man flicked from concerned guardian to professional physician. "Set him down on the table." Ordered the physician, rolling up his sleeves.

"I don't know what happened. I found him up in the guest wing-"

"The guest wing? But the feast only just ended, he should have been attending to the King?"

"I know, I know I don't understand. Gaius, something was wrong, really wrong. He was screaming like he was in pain. Serious pain…"

The physician poured a thin, pale pink liquid down the warlock's throat. "Sleeping draught…" he muttered

"And then there was this…" The knight pulled back the boys shirt. The blood was still trickling from the gash on his shoulder, though not as much as it probably should have been. "A mark. Some sort of symbol had been almost _burned_ onto his skin, and it… moved… like it was alive…" Gwaine's eyes drifted off in the memory.

"Can you draw it?"

"What?" he said, snapping back into reality. The physician was applying bandages to his wards injured shoulder.

"Draw it? The symbol you found on Merlin. Draw it for me." The physician never looked up from his patient, examining the boy's eyes and the rise and fall of his chest.

"Oh right, course..." Gwaine spun on his heels and began sifting through the papers littering the desk before finding a pen and clean sheet. Carefully, he drew the beast that had been embellishing his friend's skin. A simple sketch, a large triangle with an arched bottom, a Celtic three point star on the wing, a long head out the right hand side and a curved tail out the left. It wasn't perfect but Gwaine was reasonably proud of his artistic skills. "Here" He said handing it to the physician.

Gaius took the symbol from the knight. The image burned his memories as soon as his eyes touched the paper. That symbol from that fateful night he had tried so hard to forget. The old man stumbled backwards, knocking into a bench sending bottles and vials tumbling to the floor.

"Whoah!" Gwaine jumped and caught the physician, steadying him on his feet. "Are you ok?"

"Yes….. Yes fine…." Gaius eyes were glued to the page as if the drawing was about to come alive right there in his hands.

"Gaius, he also had this with him. I assume it's yours?" Gwaine pulled out the tiny vial Merlin had been holding.

It was small yet very elaborate. The brown glass was shaped perfectly like a single droplet of rain. Tiny brown vines circled the neck like a snake around its prey, and twisted itself down the body of the palm sized bottle. The vial was empty yet it was clear from the chips and scratches around the opening that it had been used often.

This time, Gaius knees buckled completely. He fell onto the now empty bench, his fingers clasped around the bottle.

"Ok, I'm going to assume it's not yours then?" Gwaine was starting to feel very very confused.

"No… No it's mine…" Gaius was not sporting a sickly shade of grey and seemed to be aging rapidly into a frail old man in front of the knight's eyes.

"Gaius," Gwaine was chose his words carefully. He glanced over at Merlin who was still unconscious but seemed more content in his sleep than before. The knight pulled up a stool and sat opposite the physician, a table of potions and recipes separating the two. "Gaius, what happened to Merlin?"

Gaius looked down, a deep sigh puffing from his lips. "I gave this vial to Lady Úna when she was twelve years old. It was to be used as a measuring instrument, to measure out the exact quantity of potion she was to take every morning. The potion was of my own making of course. I had to invent one, nothing of her… condition had ever been seen before, certainly not by my knowledge."

Gwaine swallowed his confusion and leaned forward, absorbed by the man's tale. "What was the potion for?"

Gaius hesitated a moment, "It was to-

"To supress magic." Both men jumped in their seat at the quiet voice that appeared in the air. Merlin was attempting to sit up on the table, one hand clasped to his head while his injured arm rested numbly on his lap. The boy struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Hey hey! Where do you think you're going!?" Gwaine jumped from his seat and tried to guide the patient back onto the bench.

"No, I need to hear this…" a fierce tone of determination took the knight by surprised.

"No I'm pretty sure you need to lie down."

Merlin didn't answer this time. His eyes flickered towards his guardian. The gaze the two shared sparkled with an unspoken conversation, questions being asked and answered all through the eyes. Gwaine stood silently, amazed at the bond between the old man and his ward.

For a full minute not a word was spoken. Silence hung in the room like a cloud, a buzzing silence filled with unspoken words. Then the old physician nodded as if answering some private question. Merlin began to shift his weight off the table. Gwaine considered using some method of force to keep him down but instinct told him to help the boy instead. Carefully, the two made their way to the table.

"When Lady Úna was merely a child, her father, the King of Dungal, would come to Camelot to meet with Uther and form alliances, bonds, treaties etcetera. They were strong allies. Úna's mother died during childbirth so the trips also allowed for teaching lessons on royal etiquette from Queen Ygraine. And when Úna wasn't with the Queen, she would stay with me."

"Úna loved my chambers. The potions, the books, the colours. Her face when she would jump through that door would put the moonlight to shame. Like yours was Merlin, the first time you walked in. I would teach her about the sciences, show her how to concoct simple potions, take her on errands for herbs and ingredients'. I knew how much she loved it; it broke her heart when she had to leave." It was plain to see it broke his heart too…

"Then one day, one day we were talking. I can barely remember what about, it was so long ago… I was giving her advice; she didn't want to become Queen you see. She didn't want to be different. So I told her that just because she's a queen doesn't mean she has to be above everyone else. Equality is based on the heart people have not on the actions they commit. And she listened just as she always did. Such a thirst for knowledge… But then something…happened…"

Gaius's eyes snapped shut, as if he was trying to keep out a memory.

"I turned around and I heard a scream. Úna was lying on the floor writhing in pain. She was calling out my name, begging me to help her. She was crying so much, I wanted to help her! But I didn't know what to do… Something was _inside_ her"

"Then it appeared. That symbol you drew, it glowed on her skin like fire, one on each palm and one just above her heart. Each creature identical, burning into her skin. The markings moved, twisted on her skin as if they were alive. I panicked, I didn't know what to do."

Gaius' head dropped, the shame he had been bottling up for over twenty years hung above his head.

"There was a potion I had been working on, a small project I had assigned myself. A potion that could supress magic enough that somebody could live happily within society without being shunned or executed. I hadn't planned on using it! To be honest I hadn't been certain anything of the such could exist. There are creatures and instruments that can eliminate magic but they all cause pain on the sorcerer. My aim was a more humane choice. I was getting close but I never mastered the elixir."

Merlin kept his head low to the table. His stomach was fraught with conflicting emotions.

"I knew what was happening to Úna was some form of magic. I didn't know what but she was screaming so loud I didn't have time to check. I had to help her. This little girl, so full of life and questions, how could I not? So I did the only thing I could. I gave her the experimental potion. I had no idea if it would work or what the consequences would be but I had to _try_."

"What happened?" Gwaine whispered.

"It worked." Gaius said simply. "Or I think it did. The markings went away and slowly she stopped crying and came around. She described it as though something had tried to _crawl out of her_… Like something was inside her. But the potion worked. Whatever had possessed her had gone. So, for the rest of her stay I gave her the potion and things went on as normal. When she was leaving, I stocked her up with enough elixir to last nearly a year… You have no idea how long it took me to brew…" The physician gave a short chuckle.

"I gave her this…" He held the ornate vial out to his listeners, who studied it in a new light. "to remind her of me when she felt lost or alone. It was my mother's…"

Merlin looked up at his guardian. The old man's eyes glistened with tears. He had never seen Gaius get so emotional over anything. He was supposed to be he strong one; he was the rock Merlin always fell on when the weight of his destiny got too heavy. To see this one man, that strong tough man look so vulnerable, it reminded him that even the hardest man has a soft heart.

"I'm sorry Gaius…" Merlin whispered, desperate to say something but struggling to find the words.

"Yes well, keep moving forward." Gaius shrugged off the vast sense of loss that was building in his chest. He rose off the chair and headed for the enormous pile of books towering across the east wall. Gwaine and Merlin glanced at each other, debating whether to try talk to the physician about his past or to drop the matter and not risk dredging up buried memories.

Merlin opted to change the subjects. If he knew Gaius at all, he would talk about his past when and if he felt ready for it.

"What does the symbol mean?"

Gaius heaved down a massive leather bound book from the library and dropped it onto the table. A cloud of silver dust ballooned into the air, dancing and swirling in the pale evening light.

And the old man explained.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know shut up! This isn't exactly the easiest thing I have ever done! And this chapter so didn't go to plan; it's amazing there was ever a plan at all because it doesn't exist.

Every suggestion helps because it's still a bit fuzzy in my brain and I have no idea if I'm explaining things at all…. There will be more in later chapters…. Hopefully…

Oh did you like the same situation from two different viewpoints? Personally I'm quite proud, that took a lot of jiggling to get right. For Gaius speech, chapter 5 I think has it from young Úna's point of view. I'm probably going to touch this up a bit but I'm satisfied it covered most points? Did it?

Why do I have to make everything so complicated?

The image I have in mind when i think of the Mark is the picture I've used as the thumbnail... It's up to you how you see it though.

=)


	9. Chapter 9

"Right, so let me get this straight." Gwaine untangled his hands from his hair. The tides of new knowledge and burning secrets being unloaded onto him was making a part of his brain just above the left temple start to throb like crazy.

"So. Lady Úna is a sorcerer. She used to come to Camelot when she was younger and while she was here her magic started to… come out? Gaius stopped it with a potion but it ran out. And she has a Mark that she tattoos to your shoulder and uses it to control you? Is that it?"

Merlin and Gaius exchanged nervous glances. If they were going to stop Lady Úna from whatever her plan was (she can't just be here peacefully, not with a weapon like the Iasachtaí Draíochta) then they needed an ally on the outside. So far they had managed to refrain from mentioning Úna's magic-borrowing box and Merlin's powers and they were determined to keep it that way.

"In a very tight nutshell yeah…" Merlin replied.

"So, when do we tell Princess?"

"Not yet!" Merlin fought to keep the urgency from drowning his voice. "We can't tell Arthur yet. He's under enough pressure as it is. I'll find out what Lady Úna is up to and then we'll tell him ok? You can't tell anybody Gwaine. Not Leon or the knights or Janice or anybody gottit?"

"It's Jane! Right so if we are keeping all this completely lawful activity under wraps, what are we going to do? We can't just ignore it!"

"There's a box." Merlin glanced at Gaius under a fringe of hair. "The Iasachtaí Draíochta she called it. I don't know what it does but it looked important. We need it." Merlin babbled quickly, hoping the name would hit a spark with the physician and that Gwaine didn't speak gaelige….

"I'll get it. I'm charming, she won't suspect a thing." Gwaine flashed a smile at a twisted reflection from a jug on the mantle. Merlin waved a hand in front of the knights face.

"Gwaine! I'm not too sure what the jug's sexual preferences are but I'm pretty certain it goes for something less animated and with a bit more handle. Beside you have a girlfriend now LISTEN!"

The bark of laughter rippled through the room and the knight sat.

"Right, it's a black box. Small, only about (_something Gwaine will understand…) _half a beer tankard big. It has etchings all around it. But whatever you do don't open the box! Got that? Don't open it!"

"Small, black, fancy, shut. Got it. Meet you back here at noon ok?"

The door fell shut with a soft click. Silence hung ominously about the rafters, drifting slowly towards the floor. The last strokes of sunlight intertwined with the light of the moon causing a canvas of silver and rose to paint themselves across the stone. Even the fire softened its tongues to the evening.

"Merlin-"

"Why did you never tell me? No, why did you make her contain her magic? Why? You've always taught me how magic can be used for good and to help people. That it is my destiny to use my magic to care for Arthur, to help Arthur. Yet when someone needed you to help them, you poisoned them. Forced what they are back down they're throat. Why?"

The anger was bubbling up inside him like lava. Everything that he thought he knew about Gaius. His kindness, his loyalty, willingness to help no matter the consequence, had it all been fake? A façade? Which Gaius was the true Gaius? His Gaius or the Gaius that would torture a young girl and then keep it secret?

"Merlin, I didn't know-…. The Purge was still-… I was only trying to protect her…"

"Protect her!? Do you know what it's like to not be able to use your magic? I tried it once. It burns like a monster in your stomach clawing to be free. Magic is supposed to be used, you taught me that!"

"I had to! She would have been killed if Uther found out. Even her father rejected magic!"

"You could have taught her! You used magic once you know how to use it, you hide it. You taught me!"

"This was before you Merlin, years before. I've learned since then! I know now what I should have done, how I should have handled it. I didn't then."

"No, you knew. You had a choice. You made the wrong one."

Without a backwards glance at his guardian, the warlock disappeared into the empty hallway, leaving his loving guardian staring hopelessly at the deserted room.

* * *

Four hours and twenty one paving slab sized encyclopedias later and neither Merlin nor Gwaine had returned. Gaius had spent his time trawling through books trying to find any reference he could on the Iasachtaí Draíochta. His broken gealige directed him towards the magic section but after that it was only guesswork and luck.

"Small, black, marking covered… small, black… maaaarr-" The physicians head slipped off his hands and onto the table with a jerk. He glanced at the door. Still no sign. The sun was just beginning to peak its lazy head over the forest, probing the dusky sky with long golden fingers. He looked back down at the book lying open under his elbows. Scrawled onto the aged paper was a faint picture of a small black cube, covered in swirls and deformed pictish creatures. Beneath, in harsh italic ink, there was a story.

_Fadó fadó, nuair a bhí an domhain an óg, bhí cairdeas idir na daoine draoichta agus na daoine eile. Conaíonn said ina cheile, ag cabhraigh agus ag obair in ait amhain._

_Ach, ba duine éad é an Rí na hEirinn. Chonaic sé na draoithe aon rud a fhail as an spéir. Cheap sé gur feidir libh a scith a ligean gach lá mar bhí gach rud a bheith ndeanamh le draoicht. Ach ní raibh sé sin fíor agus d'oibrigh an draoithe an dían sa phobail._

_Ar aon nós, cheap an Rí gur ní raibh sé ceart a bheith draoicht ag duine amhain agus nach raibh aon draoicht ag an Rí fhéin. Ba mhaith leis draoicht ag gach duine nó ní feidir an draocht ag aon duine ar chor ar bith._

_Deanann na draoithe iarracht mór don an intín a athrú ach bhí sé ina duine ceanndána agus theip said. D'ordaigh an Rí an manaigh chun rud éigean a dheanamh don a chús a cabhraigh._

_Rinne na manaigh an _Iasachtai Draoichta_. Is bosca beag dorcha é, clúdaithe le siombailí agus íomhanna. Is raibhaidh iad. Go hairithe do na daoine le draoichta. Sa bhosca, tá chloch bheag ón Tír na nÓg. Is ait den draoichta agus óga é agus ní féidir aon duine a fás sean. Tá tréithe simiúl ag an cloch. Mar tháinig sé ón ait draiochta, is aoibheann leis draoicht eile. Nuair a bhí draoicht in aice leis an chloch, thóg an chloch an draoicht agus choinneáill sé é. Tá draoicht fágtha leis an draoithe mar shampla ach tá samplí den draoicht isteach sa bhosca. Ainsin, le spell bhéag, is feidir leat an draoicht atá sa bhosca a chuir ar aon duine. Duine gan draoicht mar shampla._

_(Chruthaigh na manaigh siombailí in aice leis an bhosca. Is íomhá den Paiste no Lig-na-Baste é, an dragon atá i ngeibheann faoi Lough Foyle buíochas leis Naomh Murrough (feachaint ar leathaneach dhá chéad seasca is a trí). Nuair a bhí an dhá cheann in aice le cheile, an chloch agus an Paiste, ar oiche gan ghealach, is thug an chloch an draoicht atá aige don an Paiste don chabhraigh leis a bheith soar. )_

_Le haighaidh deich bhliain in Eirinn, bhí an tír tríne cheile. Bhí neamhord ag rith suas agus síos. Ní thuigeann an daoine eile cad atá a bhí ag deanamh orthú. Cheap said go raibh siad faoi mallacht, bhí siad i bpian mór ó an athrú go draoicht. Mar bhí an draoicht an cúis leis a bpían, chúir an bpobaill na draoithe amach as a tsaoil agus fhág siad mar stráinséirí , mar spalpíní. D'impigh siad leis an Rí don cabhraidh ach scaoll sé. Bhí a thír i neamhord agus níl a fhois aige an rud ceart a dhéanamh. _

_Bhí fearg dearg ar na draoithe freisin. Déir siad don an Iasactaí Draoichta a cuir in ait rúnda agus ní usáidtear ríamh arís. t'Aontaigh an Rí agus ní raibh an Iasachtaí Draoichta a feachaint ó sin go dtí an lá inniú._

Gaius fought his eyelids and they drifted longingly closed. He glanced at the door for the millionth time but still the scene remained unchanged. His numb hand scrawled a note onto a scrap of paper before giving in to sleeps welcoming arms.

* * *

"I apologize for my early retirement last night. I haven't been to such an occasion in years. It took it out of me."

"You enjoyed the feast I hope?"

"Yes! Yes Arthur it was marvelous! The food and music, a spectacular show, truly spectacular! Where do you find such game?"

"The best meat comes out at night." Arthur replied, tipping his glass to Lady Úna. Merlin hovered solemnly in the wings. He flitted between tiding the breakfast plates and goblets, trying to spy in on the private conference.

"So m'Lady, I was hoping we could progress further with my proposition?" Arthur offered the bowl of grapes to his guest. While he still refused to accept it as a trick, Gaius lessons on body language had been drilled into him since he was a child…

"Of course Arthur. Dungal would be honoured to have such a powerful ally. However, I do have some proposals of my own?"

"Please Miss Úna; it is for the benefit of both kingdoms that we meet here today."

Lady Úna dipped her head, a shy smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She gathered up the napkin from her knees and placed both hands on the table, her slender fingers tugging anxiously at the cloth.

"You know of my values Arthur? I believe in equality. I have built my kingdom on its pillars and there it rests strongly. We are a small land Arthur but we are happy. If I am to agree with this treaty then I must insist that measures will be taken to make sure all the people of Camelot are equal, in every way."

Arthur shifted slightly in his chair. His shoulders fell by an inch as his brain fought to compose himself. Merlin watched from the shadows.

"Úna, Camelot is equal. Each man is governed under the same law. Traitors are punished equally, noble and peasant alike. What rank there is presides only for the protection of the people. It gives them something to work for to strive for. Any man can become a knight in Camelot not just noble-blood, I assured that myself. If I were to give any man the power of a king then who is there to guide them? Every man must work for his keep and every man does. Camelot is equal."

"And what for the man who can't work? What for the injured who cannot pay his way? What for the widow and her baby who cannot earn bread? What are they to do? Starve? Thieve? Under Dungal law, every penny is shared amongst the people so none starve, so no baby ever goes hungry. Is that not better?"

"And for the knights? Those who are sworn to risk their lives for their kingdom. Those who have spent many years training and fighting for their rank. Why should they have the same wage as the man who spends his day kneading dough?"

"Every job is important. Without the bakers, the knights would not have food for strength. How is his work any less than the others in the overall circle? Why should some be deemed to have power over others? Why should some people claim to be more than a man? It is one land and one people. One people. The people are one. United we stand but divided by rank or religion or power, divided we fall. What is a king but a man with a crown Arthur? It's only a name. A word that divides us from our kingdom and our people. Take off the crown and you're united with them. We are the same as them. We need to be. It's how we see the truth, to be equal to everybody in our kingdom."

"_Do you not believe me?"_

Merlin watched as Arthur sat back in his chair. Silence slithered in through the walls cloaking the two nobles where they sat. It hovered gleefully, celebrating in the tension created by the two and the uncertainty it brought. Arthur leaned back, his elbow standing on the armrest, chin grasped firmly by worn hands. His eyes stared blankly into the tapestry beyond.

"Merlin." The servant jumped, startled at the unfamiliar sound of his name. Hastily he grabbed a pitcher from the waiting table and moved up behind the visiting noble.

"m'Lady…" Merlin slowly refilled the goblet, never once taking his eyes off his master.

"My propositions are fair don't you think?" the hushed whisper invaded his mind. Anger swelled in his chest, burning his ears. The tinkle of water never wavered its tune.

"I think you wish for too much." His words were barely a breath, the silence consumed them quickly.

"I do?" Her words were daggers of ice slicing through his spine. Each nerve turned to snow.

"Some people are born different. Nobody can change that. If they are born different then they are meant to _be_ different. No amount of money or power will ever change that. You cannot take that away from them nor can you give what they have to someone else. It is their gift or their curse, and theirs alone. Life isn't equal. Life isn't fair. You shouldn't contest Her choices"

Merlin straightened up. The water was high on the goblets rims. One move and it would overflow, puddling into a mess over the table. He turned, still watching his master in concern. Before he could take a step, a claw like hand grabbed his arm, the nails digging into his flesh. He gasped in horror, following the arm and meeting the noble's burning ember eyes.

"Watch me!"

* * *

**HELLO! : **Ok right! I have a lot of explaining to do because I know that nearly everybody has just looked at the irish paragraph and exploded with confusion.

Ok so what happened was! This story was never actually going to be posted onto the site. I wrote it as a project for myself so when I was writing this I never intended that anybody outside of my room was going to have to read gaeilge let alone people worldwide. But that fixed a plothole I was having and writing it in irish helped me study the language as I need it for exams. And I really need to study you have no idea...

Anyway, the paragraph will be explained in English in later chapters I promise. By all means you can copy and paste that into google translate and you will get a broken wibbly wobbly english version. It wont be perfect because A) I wrote that out of my head and the amount of spelling and grammatical errors in it is just... lets just say there are some leprechauns right now who are disowning me as a green blooded citizen. and B) You cant translate irish directly like G.T does. For example "is cailin ard i" means she is a tall girl, however it literally translates to=she is a girl tall... See this is why I hate irish...

Look, all you need to know is that it will all be explained in later chapters. Gaius has to explain it to Merlin at some stage so your not missing out and by all means blame me for being completely awkward.

So Thoughts other than that!? Sorry! Good? Bad? I think I have the story in my head now…. Like I have the story but I don't have it chapter by chapter like I did… Aye Aye!

This chapter has taken about ….. 3 months to do! But anyhoo! I'm going to see how the next chapter goes and I might add more on depending. Gotta see what I want to do with Gwaine.

Thank you for sticking with me!


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin's eyes locked onto the ice spheres of Lady Úna. Her claws digging into his arm, a death grip. Fear flooded through him, every muscle and nerve stretched to breaking pointed. Her blood red lips curled into a smile and she watched the boy turn and topple from his plinth.

The power she had over him. It was exhilarating!

"I believe you."

The three words came out of nowhere. Merlin jumped violently in horror, the pitcher toppling from his grasp and exploding upon the cobblestone.

"WHAT!?"

The claw around the servants arm tightened momentarily before disappearing completely. Merlin spared a glance, a smirk sliced through her flawless features, twisting her face to an evil mask.

"Arthur-"

"I'm pleased." The noble cut across Merlin. His brain was reeling. _What!? How could Arthur agree with her? After everything? No NO NO! He can't! Something's wrong… something has to be wrong!_

"Arthur no, wait! Think about this-"He took a step towards his King.

"Merlin enough! I believe Lady Úna. Her logic is sound, her kingdom prospers under her rule and I believe her. No more questions Merlin. It is not you place to choose what is right for my kingdom. You are dismissed, go."

"Arthur-"

"GO MERLIN!" Arthur leapt out of his chair. The two men stood face to face, neither prepared to back down. The air seemed to shimmy around them, a fierce aura. Neither blinked, they daren't move a muscle. Time slowed, seconds dragged like hours. Both men fighting a mental war.

Merlin's teeth tore into his lip. Each nail dug into his palm, cutting through the skin. He swallowed back his anger, forcing it down with his magic that fumed and bubbled dangerously. He could feel it, like a beast in his belly it curled and roared begging to be released, to stretch its wings and smite those who angered it. But Merlin was stronger. He knew when to walk away; he had for a long time.

"Fine…" His voice was a breath. Turning his back to his king, he fought the urge to run from the room. Arthurs chin twitched, he rolled both of his shoulders back straightening his posture, holding his head a little higher.

Merlin walked back over to the table, he knelt down by the broken pitcher gathering in the shards from the stone. A hand came to rest on his shoulder. The touch was threatening, a contrast to the words that accompanied.

"Leave it dear, I'll have someone attend to it later."

He could hear the sly smile painted on her face. He refused to look at her, locked under her grasp he stayed kneeling on the stone, eyes forced down to the puddle of liquid and broken glass.

"m'lady…" an inaudible mumble through clenched teeth and the hand disappeared once more with a squeeze. The servant rose without lifting his head. The fabric of his thin trousers faded from light to dark where the water had seeped in, drenching them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something on the nobles lap. A small black box covered in symbols. _The Iasachtaí Draíochta!_ It lay innocently between her slender fingers. _I could grab it… I could get it and run… _

"Merlin!" The king's voice reverberated around the room; it bounced off the ceiling filling his ears.

Fighting every instinct in his body, the warlock marched through the doors without another word.

* * *

_BOOM! _The jolt of the door slamming in its frame shook the physician's room to the core. Towers of books wobbled violently and the endless glass bottles clinked and tinkled in anger.

Gaius's head jumped up and swung towards the door. A dark silhouette hung silently in the still resonating doorway. The long fringe hid his eyes, arms loose by his side. The skin around his fists was stretched so tight, each bone was plainly visible underneath. He seemed to vibrate with the room.

"Merlin?"

Silence.

"Merlin? Merlin, talk to me, what's wrong?"

Still the boy didn't move. He stood frozen in the doorway, fists clenched and shaking. The uneven sound of ragged breaths seeped through the deafening silence. Fear ebbed at the physician. He got up from his seat and pulled his ward across the room to the cot. Pulling up a chair, he sat opposite the boy and tried to look into his eyes, tried to search for the cause of his adopted son's pain.

"Merlin…"

"I'm sorry..." the words were a breath. "I didn't mean…- I wasn't…- I couldn't-"

"Merlin-"

"No Gaius, I shouldn't have said what I said. You didn't know… I was being selfish. After everything you've done for me, after what you risk every day for me. I'm so sorry Gaius…"

"Merlin, be quiet." The boy stopped suddenly, peering up at his guardian through his bangs, eyes stained red yet completely dry. He swallowed, fighting back the tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I am the one who made the mistake and for that I am most sincerely sorry. But what is done cannot be undone. Now, we need to find out what Lady Úna plans are with that box. Forget about it Merlin, we have bigger worries." He smiled at his ward and placed a hand on his knee, the touch comforting both himself and the boy. Merlin gulped a breath, smiled and nodded.

"Right! Ok so…" He got up and went over to the small mountain of papers that cloaked the small desk. Merlin followed, trying to distract himself from the pool of guilt that flooded his stomach.

"I think I found something." Gaius held out the parchment for his ward. Merlin took it and gazed at the sharp black words on the parchment.

"Ah I see…" his eyes scanned the sheet.

"You do?"

"No I lied, what the hell is this?"

Gaius snatched the sheet back and cuffed his ward over the back of his head.

"This," he said, easing himself down at the desk. "It's a story. A legend, really from Eireann. It's written in gealige. Now I spent over 13 years studying the language and I'm still not fluent. Nobody speaks it anymore anyway. I think it's about the Iasachtaí Draíochta."

"Really!? Well does it say what it does?"

"It says that long ago, the King of Eireann grew jealous of the druids and their magic, so he ordered the monks to create something to help him. They made the Iasachtaí Draíochta, or Magic Borrower. It takes a sample of a druids magic and with a spell, releases back to a person without magic, essentially turning them into a sorcerer."

"How though?"

"Well according to this, inside the box is a stone taken from Tír na nÓg, the land-"

"The Land of Eternal Youth… I remember you telling me that one…" Merlin grinned.

"Yes exactly. So basically, because the stone comes from a place of magic it attracts magic from things around it."

"So what I felt? The weakness, that was all caused by a stone?"

"I believe so Merlin…"

_I was taken out by a pebble… Way to boost the self-confidence…_

"Did the King do it? Give himself magic?"

"He did more than that Merlin. He believed that it wasn't fair for only the few to possess such power. He believed that either everybody was allowed magic or nobody was."

"Surely the Druids didn't agree? They must have fought back?"

"They tried. They pleaded with the King to see sense but he ignored them. He gave magic to his people…."

"What happened?"

"Panic" Gaius replied simply. "Panic, for ten years terror ran through the land. The people were in agony, I don't think they understood what was happening to them. Do you remember Morgana when she was first discovering her power? The nightmares, uncontrollable outbursts of sheer power? It takes druids years to master the simplest spells. Suddenly people were overcome with this magic and they didn't know what it was, they thought it was a disease, a punishment from God."

Merlin looked down at his hands, wringing them together like rope. He remembered when he was young, going through his childhood as an outcast from the others. He remembered the rush of power when he was angry and upset, not being able to control it. His mother would take him into the forest, miles and miles from any village so he could let it go. He flattened trees and boiled rivers. His power terrified him. Nobody should be able to do that. All he wanted to do was be normal, to have a normal life and normal friends. Not be the freak. He thought it was a curse. For years he cried himself to sleep, as much as his mother tried she couldn't numb the pain he felt inside. It was different now. Now he had a place and his magic had a purpose, to protect the Once and Future King. But he had never forgotten those years…

"Merlin, you still with me son?"

"What? Oh right yeah, no I can relate that's all… Did they-um did the King fix it?"

Gaius looked on for a second at the boy. His eyes were dark, lost somewhere in the past. All he wanted to do was protect him from every evil that had ever or would ever threaten the young warlock. Merlin was his son in every way but blood. But how can you protect someone with such a burden to carry?

"Erm, well the people saw that their plight was the fault of magic. They believed that the druids had done something to them-"

"What!? But they hadn't! It was the King-"

"Yes Merlin but if you could suddenly out of the blue move things with the power of your mind, something that you knew was magic, who would you blame?"

"Yes but-"

Gaius raised an impatient eyebrow at his ward.

"But-"

The eyebrow rose a little higher, just scraping the hairline.

_Humph_

"So as I was saying" he shuffled the papers and glared at his ward. "The people blamed the druids for this new magic disease and exiled them."

"EXILED THEM!? Right sorry sorry!"

"The druids went to the king one final time; they forced the king to see sense and finally allowed the druids to heal his people. They took the Iasachtaí Draíochta and hid it. It hasn't been seen since…"

"Well until now." Merlin got up from the bench and began pacing the room. "So Úna's plan is to give everybody in Camelot magic so they can be equal?"

"I think so."

Merlin sat back onto the bed. His insides churned and writhed. Wasn't this a good thing? Wasn't this part of his destiny? To bring magic back to Camelot? Is this not what all of his efforts and fighting been for?

But if it was then why did it feel so wrong…

"Merlin" the physician laid a hand on his knee, "Lady Úna cannot go through with this plan. You heard what the magic did to the people; you know what it would feel like. Anarchy would reign through Merlin; the Kingdom could be levelled in a single thought. It cannot happen"

"But… but what if this is my destiny? What if this is how it's supposed to happen? What if by preventing this, I'm choosing the wrong road and stopping magic ever from becoming legal in Camelot?"

"What does your heart tell you?

Merlin looked at his guardian. His eyes were filled with age. Years and years piled one after another after another. Everything that man had ever seen, books he'd ever read lay in those eyes, the wisdom the knowledge. The trust…

"Good Mooooooorning Ladies!" The sing song voice tumbled into the room followed by a mop of brown hair wearing a knight.

"Oh god…" Merlin chuckled lying back onto the cot watching the rainbows from the jars flutter around the ceiling. All tension that had clouded the chamber that morning was instantly dispelled in three remarkably out of tune words.

"Listen, I turned her room upside-down, I couldn't see any box that fitted your description… Sorry was I interrupting something?" Gwaine stood awkwardly in the doorway, gazing at Merlin and the old man.

"Not at all." Gaius lied smoothly and got up, leaving Merlin to watch the rainbows alone.

"Oh… Ok so what's the plan?"

"Lady Úna had the box with her at breakfast today that's why you couldn't find it." Merlin replied, hoisting his aching limbs off the bed. "I guess she knew I'd go looking for it…"

"We think" Gaius interjected from the window, "that she wants to give magic to the masses, so to speak. That's was the Iasachtaí Draíochta does, it gives magic to the non-magic folk."

"What? Give the people of Camelot magic? You're joking?" His smile faded as two pairs of solemn eyes met his gaze. "That's ridiculous! Arthur's stupid but he's never go for that! There'd be pandemonium!"

"We know. It can't happen." Merlin replied. He looked at his guardian who smiled softly at him.

"But Dungal still outlaws magic? How come Lady Úna hasn't converted her own flock?"

"Dungal is a small kingdom especially compared to the size of Camelot. If she did turn her people into sorcerers, armies of men would be down on her kingdom in seconds."

"But they'd have magic? Surely they could just, I don't know, conjure magic fire breathing unicorns or something?"

"Gwaine it's more complicated than that. Besides they wouldn't know how to control it." Merlin's mouth slammed shut. _Shut up Merlin how the hell would you know!? _"It would be like you fighting a war with an army of farmers. They wouldn't have a clue what they were doing."

Gaius stepped forward hastily, cuffing his ward on the back of the head as discretely as he could. "No army would go up against the likes of Camelot. If she was to convince King Arthur of her plans then she would have one of the most powerful kingdoms and her biggest rival on her side, nobody would confront her."

"But Arthur would never go for this? He couldn't. Not after his father, the Purge? He would never say yes?"

Gwaine and Gaius both stared at the black haired boy who had suddenly turned suspiciously quiet.

"Merlin…?"

"He said he believed Lady Úna…"

"WHAT!? Oh that is it! Where is that princess I am going to rip his lungs from his throat and shove them so far up his-"

"GWAINE NO!" Merlin leapt up, his eyes flashed molten gold. The solid oak bench swung out in front of the raging knight. His knee collided with the wood and with a deafening crash Gwaine toppled to the floor, now screaming a dictionary of curses to the King and a bench. Merlin threw himself on the knight before he had a chance to barrel out the door and well… be Gwaine…"

"Gwaine we have to think this through. Arthur never would have agreed to something like that under his own terms, something's wrong with him we just have to work it out ok!"

"Can I not just break his nose? Please? It's too big for him anyway."

"No Gwaine!"

A grumbled 'fine' came up from the floor and slowly Merlin released the knight, not that he was much of a match for him anyway. This time the servant positioned himself between his friend and the door, just in case.

"What do you mean 'something's wrong with him?'" Gaius got up from the window and came to sit beside Merlin.

"I don't know… It's just, he's been talking a lot about Lady Úna's views on equality and whenever I try to debate them he just says he believes her."

"That he believes her?"

"Yeah… I can't seem to convince him otherwise no matter what I say. 'I believe Lady Úna.' Every single time. 'I believe Lady Úna.'"

"He's not very articulate is he?" Merlin and Gaius turned in surprise at the knight who was playing with a loose strand of thread dangling from his gauntlet.

"What?"

"Well, if you share somebodies opinion you'd more likely say 'I agree with' or 'I concur.' You'd never say 'I believe an opinion!' For a King who has to address a kingdom you'd think he would know that. Maybe I won't break his nose, I'll bash his head in, might make him smarter!" He looked up, a massive grin plastering his face.

"You're right…"

Merlin turned towards his guardian, his jaw wide open in shock. "What!?"

"Gwaine's right. I gave Arthur literary lessons as a child under his mother's orders; I taught that boy how to conduct himself at meetings. Never under my watch would he dare say he 'believed an opinion', I'm a good teacher."

"Sorry I'm still getting over the whole 'Gwaine's right' thing…"

"Oy! I am a very well educated person!"

"You washed your face with a leaf."

"At least I washed!"

"Merlin! Gwaine! Bigger fish here!"

They both turned to the physician, trying hard to smother the grins twitching at their lips.

"Well" Gwaine began, shifting a little in his seat, "if he wouldn't say that under normal conditions then what? Something is making him say that?

"Possibly…"

"Yes! Yes that's exactly what's happening! Remember the Mark? The Mark you found on my shoulder? She used it to control me. She touched my shoulder and told me to sit in the chair and only talk to answer her questions. I did, I had to. She made me I couldn't help it!"

"And she's done something like that to Arthur?"

"She must have- Wait….

_The smell was overpowering. Roast boar, toasted pheasant, wild deer, mounds of potatoes, mountains of vegetables, apples, pears, everything Camelot had to offer was piled onto platters and spread over the overflowing tables. Merlin had never seen so much food in one place. Jesters entertained the masses while servants and chefs weaved their way through the crowed. The Great hall buzzed with chatter, it hummed with joy and laughter._

….Wait….

_The king turned to his guest. "I hope your enjoying our feast?"_

"_Immensely" she replied, smiling._

….Oh no….

_Lady Úna placed her hand upon Arthur's shoulder. She looked him firmly in the eyes. "Believe me Arthur Pendragon," she said. Her hands returned to her lap, fists clenched in determination. "You will be a great king. Far greater than your father ever was"_

"What is it Merlin!"

"The feast… The night Lady Úna arrived in the castle, that's when she put the Mark on Arthur…"

"What did she say?"

"_**Believe me Arthur Pendragon"**_

* * *

**HELLO!:** Oh whoops forgot to turn off the font! Can I get a heyho for finishing a chapter in 2 days! Achievement!

So! That's my one big plot point out! Its definitely wrapping up from here which is good!

All the Italics are taken from chapter 2 so if you want to go back and check yes that was deliberate and all Arthur going 'I BELIEVE Lady Úna' was very deliberate and I am very uber proud of myself atm!

Anywhoo I hope you like it! Really I do!

Tally ho!


	11. Chapter 11

"We have to find Arthur"

"Merlin hang on-"

"No Merlin, sit."

"Gaius I-"

"Merlin, for the love of God sit down or I will sit on you!" Gwaine leapt up out of the chair, grabbed his best friend by the collar and shoved him down into his seat.

"Now," he growled, leaning down so his eyes were barely inches from the boys. The knight pinned the servant's scrawny arms to the armrest under his own giant hands. "You are going to calm down and _listen._ Lady Úna knows that we know about Arthur, she would have figured it out. We can't just roll in there like Percival on a full moon; she's got magic she'll take us out with a thought. The other knights will think we've gone mental and too much hype will cause suspicion. We need a plan ok?"

Blue eyes bored into emerald green, daring them to challenge his authority. Somewhere deep inside the knight, he knew that there was more to this boy that met the eye. He went into battles without a scrap of armour yet always came out unscathed. He'd happily sacrifice himself for any one of his friends in a heartbeat, he'd fought off dragons and an undead army yet still here he was, mere hours after suffering obvious agony once again begging to jump headfirst into battle. There was honestly something about Merlin that terrified Gwaine, yet for the love of mead he couldn't put his finger on it. Not that he'd ever admit it of course.

"Ok…" Merlin muttered breaking the stare between the two.

"Good! Now plan anybody?" Gwaine stood up, releasing Merlin from the chair and walked around to the table.

"We need to get Arthur on his own." Gaius muttered.

"How on earth are we going to do that? He spends every minute entertaining Lady Úna." Merlin replied in annoyance.

Gaius and Gwaine both stopped dead. They looked at each other before turning towards the king's manservant, huge grins plastered to their faces.

"NO! No no no no no!" Merlin backed away from the two grinning eejits, tripping clumsily over the haphazard furniture. "No, not again!"

"Just a little distraction! Something big enough that he'll have to lecture you alone on responsibility and your lack of competence."

"Yes, IN THE STOCKS!"

"He won't throw you in the stocks. Look just spill a pitcher of wine over him or-

"PUT HAY DOWN HIS TROUSERS AND WATCH WHILE HE SPENDS THE WHOLE DAY IN FRONT OF LADY UNA SCRATCHING HIS B-"

"Shut up Gwaine!"

Gaius laid a hand on his wards shoulder. "Look Merlin, we need to stop Lady Úna before she lets loose what's in that box…"

"I know… Right, you stay here. Gwaine, go down to the knights. If you're missing for too long they might get suspicious. I'll go find Arthur."

"And this is the hay bales. As you can see we have a plentiful supply of food and bedding for the horses and animals, all sourced locally from farmers in surrounding villages."

"Arthur I must admit you run a very prosperous kingdom. Your father would be proud. And it's so beautiful. The castle, the stalls, the views. You are a very lucky man."

Arthur smiled modestly. "I am. You should see the land outside the walls. The lakes truly would take your breath away."

Úna nodded, "Yes, I think I would like to see them. We should go now if we want to get back before the sun goes down, do you not think?"

Hidden beneath silken fabrics tattooed onto his shoulder, a dragon burned and writhed on the tanned skin of the King of Camelot, willing its host to do its masters bidding.

"Yes Lady Úna. I believe you."

* * *

Gwaine sauntered down the hallways towards the training yard. The clouds had begun to gather overhead, casting the kingdom into a dulled darkness. He passed one of the windows in the hall that overlooked the northern borders. Something caught his eye and he froze in his tracks, his head snapping back to the glass. If he squinted his gaze, it was almost as if you could see the clouds rolling in on each-other in the distance. A faint shimmer seemed to hover in the air… He could have sworn he could see-

"Gwaine!"

The voice cut into his concentration, knocking his train of thought completely off the rails. Jane ran towards him, her skirts gathered up in her hands. She collided into him, her tiny hands hovering rapidly over his frame as if trying to sense some hidden injury.

"Where did you go!?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly. Her hands never paused in their healing hover, head down muttering into his chest.

"Hey, I'm fine!" The knight gasped, slightly in shock. He wasn't used to having somebody worry for him; he didn't know how to handle it. After standing there for a few seconds letting the girl fret over him, the awkwardness took hold. He took a step back placing both of his hands on the young woman's arms and stooping to meet her eyes. "Just had to run a few errands for a friend that's all."

A sharp force collided with the side of his face. The knight's head snapped to the left, the sting of the slap still tingling his cheek.

"What were you thinking galloping off like that!? And not a word to me? You disappeared! Nobody knew where you were! Sir Percival and Sir Leon came asking me for you, I had no idea what to say to them! Have you any idea how worried I've been!? You could have been attacked? Dead!? How could yo…-"

Gwaine's lips met her frantic ones, silencing their frenzied rant. His hands gripped her waist, pulling her tighter. Jane's eyes widened in shock at the surprised kiss before closing automatically. This wasn't like Gwaine's usual behaviour. His lips were soft and gentle on hers, barely moving. Kind, loving. Jane's hands followed the muscular arm around her waist up to the knight's shoulders. She got to his elbow before her brain clicked back into reality. She grabbed his arms and pushed herself out of the knights grasp.

"No you can't just kiss me and think it's all ok! I'm still angry at you!" she desperately fought the smile threating to ruin her stern composure.

"No one's ever worried about me like you do…" Gwaine muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, not meeting Jane's eyes.

"And you wonder why." Jane couldn't help but to smile at this. She knew Gwaine. At least she thought she did. This tough, arrogant, charming man who could crack a joke and crack a skull in the same sentence. He wore his reputation like a cloak and relished in it. Yet this man, the man with an angry red mark blossoming on his cheek, shifting his weight from one foot to another nervously in front of her, the man who eyes were glued to the floor right now. This was a new Gwaine, a hidden Gwaine. And she couldn't stay angry at him…

Tentatively Jane placed her hands onto the knight's arms and placed a soft kiss on his bruising cheek. He looked down at her and smiled. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Yes well, if you do it again I won't be so forgiving." She announced, brushing down her skirt before crossing her arms firmly in front of her chest.

"If that was you being forgiving remind me never to get you angry…" Gwaine muttered, rubbing his injured cheek mockingly.

Jane flashed her tongue at the grinning knight. "Where did you go anyway?"

"I told you, I had to help out a friend." He replied. "Which reminds me, have you seen Arthur?"

"The King? He left with Lady Úna about an hour ago. A tour of the lands I think. The stable boy said something about a lake?"

"He left? Dammit. I've gotta go!"

"What!? Are you serious! Are you asking for me to hit you again!?"

Gwaine swooped down meeting Jane's lips again. His hands cupped the back of her head, holding her gently to him. He could feel her soft lashes tickle his cheek, her hair tangled within his calloused fingers. The kiss ended just as quickly as it had begun.

"You can't counteract every fight by kissing me, that's cheating!"

"Who ever said I played fair?" the knight teased before turning on his heels and sprinting back down the corridor.

"Can you at least tell me where you're going!?" Jane called after him

"To save the damsel in distress! Again!"

* * *

"Arthur you were right it really is beautiful out here. Look at the trees! The sun! It's so perfect. Just how I remember…"

Arthur slid down from his horse before helping the noble dismount hers with a grace that didn't match her age.

"I forgot you used to come when you were a child. Has it changed much? Camelot I mean?"

Lady Úna began to walk towards the edge of Lake Avalon. The icy black pool was eerily calm and undisturbed; the surface lay like a glass pane at her feet, echoing the fierce storm clouds that had rolled in from the mountains. Calm before the storm.

"In some ways it has changed. When I was a child this land was in war with a force greater than itself. Magic versus monsters… It was hard, the people were different, they were scared. Scared of what they didn't understand and what they couldn't control."

"Were you scared?" The question slipped from the Kings lips before he could stop it. His father had rarely talked of the Great Purge and when he did it was only of how he had reclaimed the dying land of magic's' evil grasp. He never ceased to be intrigued by it.

The noble chuckled quietly and looked down at her hands clasped tightly around her stomach. "Yes, I suppose I was… I was confused and frightened like everybody else. I didn't understand what was happening. Some people tried to explain, tried to help me but that only made it worse… Sometimes you need to figure things out for yourself. It was a hard war."

Arthur gazed out over the crystal water. Úna's words swam about in his head, not all of them making sense. His concerns more focused on the grey clouds accumulating above them. A change in the wind… "Still, we won out in the end right?"

"Did we?" Úna replied.

Arthur turned to her, taken aback by her response. "Well didn't we? I mean, the mage's were put in their place. Magic and all its corruption was banned and the lands of Camelot returned to peace and safety for its entire people."

"Mage's put in their place?" Úna's voice was becoming as riled as the clouds above them.

"Yes. They chose to practice magic. Magic is unnatural, it corrupts and destroys. It has no place in the land of Camelot and all those who practice its teachings must be stopped. That is why the Purge took place."

"Arthur, has a sorcerer not two hands with ten fingers on each? Have they not two eyes and a mind? They are man as you are man Arthur. They are no different than you."

"Yes but they chose to practice magic."

"What if they did not choose?"

"I do not understand."

Lady Úna took a small black box out from beneath her shawl and held it in her hands, stroking it softly. Her slender hand moving rhythmically over the wood as if trying to calm herself.

"Did you choose to be a king Arthur?"

"I took my oath yes."

Úna smiled, "No, I mean did you choose who you grew up to be? Did you choose your fate or was it thrust upon you?"

Arthur paused… He had never asked to be King. He was born a prince, born a royal with expectations and responsibilities and a whole life planned out for him from the day he arrived on this earth. He had never had a say his title, his destiny. He was born with it.

"You never had a choice. What if sorcerers don't have a choice in their fate either? Some witches and warlocks are born with magic. Others, like you, are born it. Some are born into druid covens where magic is a way of life. They have no choice whether they practice it or not, it is their fate. Should they be persecuted merely for being born? Should anybody be persecuted for their birth right? Should a title, a name set them apart from the others, be it for better or worse?"

"I…. I-I never thought about it like that…"

Lady Úna smiled and walked to the edge of the lake, the black water lapped the toes of her shoes. "I believe the Purge was a mistake. I believe that it should never have happened and that innocent people died because others were scared."

Arthur joined her at the lakeside, the noble place a hand on the Kings shoulder, rooting them both down to the stony shore. The first roar of thunder shook the very ground beneath them as Arthur replied-

"I believe you."

* * *

Gwaine lay sprawled on the cobblestone floor on a third floor corridor. Watermelons flew temporarily before coming to land with muted thuds on the stone, stray pips and scraps of juice splattered his face and chainmail giving him sweet crimson freckles. A piece of parchment fluttered from the ceiling and landed on the knights knees. He sat up rubbing the back of his head slightly...

"Gwaine! What- you're supposed to be down with the knights." Merlin picked himself off the floor rubbing the side temple just above his eye."

"I came to find you. Seemingly you missed me…" Gwaine helped pull the boy from the floor before picking up the stray scrap of parchment. On it was a fairly decent sketch of a black and white cat labelled 'Arthur'. Only it seemed to be juggling watermelons whilst hopping…. "Merlin… what are you doing?"

"Distraction… for Arthur? Never mind!" Merlin snatched the sheet from Gwaine and shoved it in his back pocket before bending down to gather up the escaping melons. "What did you want?"

The knight smiled, clearly holding back his contained laughter. "I bumped into Jane. She said that Arthur and Lady Úna left for a tour of the grounds about an hour ago."

"WHAT!?" Merlin snapped up straight, his arms laden with watermelons. "Where did they go!?"

"I dunno!" Gwaine replied, holding up his hands in defence. "A lake? Lake Avalon maybe? It's not too far from here and Arthur would want to get home before dark. It's our best bet."

"We have to go after them. He could be in danger. We'll go now, Gaius is already down at the market, come on!" The servant began to race down the stone steps towards the town square.

"Erm Merlin?"

"What!?"

"Melons…"

Merlin looked down at the mound of fruit he was still carrying. "Oh yeah…" He spun 360 degrees before pausing at a large ornate vase. The boy shrugged before dumping the entire collection of watermelons into the priceless antique.

"Ok? Let's go!"

**A/N**: Chapters are getting shorter! Oopsie!

Well that was fun! My first kissing scene… I'm so so sorry… I cringed while writing it too. I have no idea what the hell I was doing, it was certainly more romantic than any of my own experiences so! A lot of trial and error to get that bit remotely readable without feeling too awkward. Sorry!

Lady Úna's opinions are… well, hard to find an argument against them really… It is up to you whether Arthurs final line was of Úna's will or his own. Personally I'm not sure. I'd like to think that on some level Arthur agrees with Úna but there are definitely some negatives to be found to her opinions. This will be shared as soon as I make them up….

And finally, anybody who has heard me talking will know that I could never pass up an opportunity to shtick in a few watermelons! They just make everything better. And of course Arthur the Cat! How could he not get a mention! He was going to be riding a unicycle but I didn't know how to describe that from the mind of a medieval knight. Trust me I tried….

Anyhoo! Thank you very much for your fabulous attention! Goodnight and farewell! Xxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

The sky had darkened beneath the gathering storm, casting the lake beneath into an eerie shadow. Thunder boomed around the two nobles yet not a droplet of rain fell on them. The clouds tumbled and fought with each other, crying out in their war yet the earth beneath stayed dry. It was unnatural.

A small black box, encrusted with the Mark of a tiny dragon, lay innocently between the woman's slender fingers.

"Arthur" she said, turning toward the King of Camelot, "Arthur, equality is what we must strive for. Our kingdoms need to set an example to the others. We need to show them how an equal nation for both sorcerers and mundanes can be a better life. A world where nobody is discriminated for a life they did not choose."

Lady Úna placed her hand upon the Kings shoulder. The dragon-like Mark emblazoning his skin writhed under her touch. The king's eyes turned to glass.

"You understand Arthur?"

"I understand."

"And you will do what it takes to achieve this Utopia?"

"I will do what it takes."

"Good." Úna smiled and clasped the Iasachtaí Draíochta tighter in her palms. "And as the King, you need to show them that magic is not to be feared. That sorcerers are no different to everybody else. You need to show them."

"I need to show them."

"They must embrace magic as you must embrace it."

"I must embrace it."

"Exactly. Stand tall and proud my King, for soon a new world will be upon us. A new and fairer world with us at the helm! Embrace the magic Arthur; let all of the people embrace the earth's gifts and not just a mere few! Let everybody see that magic is not to be feared when their king is seen using it for good! Embrace it!"

Úna opened the Iasachtaí Draíochta, flinging the lid back with a flourish. A jet of golden light exploded from the small container and lit up the darkening sky. It glimmered and shone and was beautiful. Like liquid gold. The light swam through the air towards the king.

Arthur's eyes refocused just to see the golden jet hit him square in the chest. He flew back, landing flat on his back in the lake, the water just reaching to his neck. The pain was unbearable. His eyes clenched shut, a cry leaping from his lips. His chest felt like it was being torn open, from the inside… The king clawed at it, tearing at his shirt in an attempted to get whatever creature was inside him out.

He tossed and turned in the water, not noticing the cold. It felt like there was a monster in his chest clawing for release. Never before had he felt this kind of pain. His eyes snapped open, the sky seemed to be writhing in gold, everything was gold. Arthur rolled onto his back, his hands groping at his chest. He closed his eyes again as another roar of agony escaped him.

Then he was moving again. But he wasn't… Arthur could feel it, he was moving yet he could feel the cold wet mud seeping into his back. "_The ground is moving…_" said a voice somewhere in Arthurs mind. "_The ground is moving, it's vibrating… humming… its alive…_

Arthurs eyes shot open again, more in surprise this time. A golden face hung in his vision, a familiar face wearing a stupid scarf. The monster in his chest roared and clawed at his ribs. The gold turned to blackness and Arthurs cry mingled with other voices. His head tilted upwards as the creature made one more desperate attempt to free itself from the king's chest.

Then nothing. The pain vanished and the world was gone.

* * *

"NOOOOO!" Merlin leapt from his horse just to see his best friend topple into the black lake. Lady Úna cackled, holding the source of the golden stream of light that was inserting itself into the King.

But it was too late, black spots invaded Merlin's vision and he dropped to his knees, the overwhelming sense of weakness invaded his bones as the Iasachtaí Draíochta sapped his magic from him.

"Merlin!"

"Stop this Úna, you don't understand- " Merlin's hands dug into the soil as he tried to keep himself from fainting. "You can't-…. Dangerous…"

"No, I can do this. Then nobody will have to feel the rejection I felt. Nobody will have to live in fear!"

"Úna…" Gaius stepped from the bushes, his hands held up in peace. "Úna please stop." Merlin turned to look at his pleading guardian. The old man's eyes were glued to Úna's. Another wave of weakness racked through him and he began crawling towards Arthur.

"Gaius?" Úna's voice faltered a little. She took a step back, her eyes widening. For a second she looked like a scared little girl.

"Úna, my dear, please stop. This isn't the answer…" Gaius moved slowly towards the noble but she kept retreating, her eyes wide with fear.

"But I…. But you…. You poisoned me!" Úna froze, anger swarming her voice again, a beast burned behind the eyes.

"I know and I am so so sorry. I wasn't the man I am now, I didn't understand-" Gaius's voice cracked as he apologised, still moving slowly towards Úna.

"You poisoned me! You knew it was magic yet you forced it inside me! You! You who preached of kindness and good! You forced me to hide a power I didn't even know I had!"

"Úna I'm sorry-"

"NO!" she screamed, "I trusted you! I loved you like a father! You were always there for me and the one time I needed you most you betrayed me. All the pain you put me through. All the fear and the lies."

"Please Úna, let me explain-"

"Explain what!? I always thought you didn't know, that you were confused and got it wrong. Yet here I find you are harbouring a warlock for years! Why didn't you force him to supress his magic? Why me? I thought you CARED for me! I was a CHILD!"

"Yes Úna you were! And I was young back then, I didn't know what I know now. The Purge was still fresh in the land, if I had just let you be then they would have killed you if they found out, you were a child Úna I couldn't let that happen."

"So you thought that poisoning me was a better choice!?"

"I didn't know. I was an experiment, I wasn't even sure if it would work let alone the implications. I had to try something, I was only doing it to save you!" pleaded Gaius.

"It felt like a monster inside me. In here." Úna replied, tapping her chest. "You kept it locked up. Nobody should be kept locked up."

"I have never forgiven myself Úna. Please blame me, but let Arthur go. He has no part in this."

Úna looked at Arthur, she had almost forgotten him. "No part?" She replied. "He has every part. He is going to lead a new world. A world where everybody is equal! A just and fair world, one where nobody is discriminated!"

"I see what you want Úna but this isn't the way…"

"YES IT IS! Once the people see their king with magic then none will fear it. They will get to choose whether they want to carry the gift of magic or not. They can have a choice! That way everybody is given a fair chance and everybody is equal in their choice. They are not burdened by the path they are born with."

Gaius looked into Úna's eyes, deep down he could still see the scared little girl who didn't want to be Queen.

"My Úna, you have such a big heart. But this isn't right. Don't you see, magic is a gift. Not everybody can handle the responsibility it brings, that's why nature only gives it to the fair few."

"Gaius, you said that what I have is a gift and it should be shared. All those years ago when you turned me away, you said that what I have shouldn't be a burden and I should share it with my people. Use it to guide them. That's what I'm doing Gaius! That's what you wanted!"

"I meant your title Úna, not your magic. You can lead your people; show them how to be good and fair. That is your destiny."

The word 'destiny' seemed to string a chord with Lady Úna. A fire erupted in her eyes and she lashed out at the physician, striding over to him until they were mere inches from each other.

"I DO NOT HAVE A DESTINY! I CAN CHOOSE WHO I AM! NOBODY CONTROLS ME!"

"Yet you are controlling others…" Gaius replied quietly.

"They need to see, I need to show them a better life."

"Úna, I'm begging you, please let Arthur go. If you give magic to the people how do you think they will react? How did you react?"

"They won't be scared once they see their leader with magic"

"Do you know the story behind your box? The story of the Iasachtaí Draíochta?"

Úna looked down at the small black box in her hand. The golden stream of liquid light was still spewing from it into the king who was writhing in the water….

"Years ago, in Eireann, the druids and the people lived in harmony with each other. Magic and mundanes living as one. But the King of Eireann got jealous of the druids magic. He thought they had no problems, that magic just fixed everything. He didn't understand the responsibility that came with the gift. He ordered the monks to make something that would create equality. That would give him and his people access to magic. So they created the Iasachtaí Draíochta."

Úna's eyes stayed fixed on the ebony box within her hands. The physician's words captivating her as they did when she was a child.

"The King used the box to give his people magic. And it worked. Look at Arthur Úna; imagine a whole kingdom in his turmoil. They were scared; they blamed their suffering on the druids because they didn't know what else could cause such magical pain. Eventually, after much pleading from the druids the King hid the box away, that no other kingdom could make such a mistake. But the people were still scared, so they banished the druids and their magic. They could never trust it again."

"It's just a story." Úna whispered, her teeth clenched, skin stretched tight over taut knuckles.

"It will happen Úna, you know it will. You were scared and so will they."

"I am not a child anymore! I understand magic! I can make them understand! Like I made Arthur understand!"

Gaius sighed; he stretched out a hand trying to touch the woman. "You were always such a stubborn girl."

"I AM NO GIRL!" She flinched away from the physician, taking a step towards the hedge on the outskirts of the lake.

"This is the future Gaius. You taught me that I can do what I want. I can be who I want to be. I want to be the woman who brings equality to the land. I want to be the one who brings magic to every human being. This is the way forward and I will have my way!"

Úna raised a hand towards the old man. Her palm glowed green as a ball of sparking energy began to form within it. Gaius raised his hands towards her. Five voices rose into the air beneath the jet black thunder clouds.

"GAIUS!"

"NO ÚNA!_-_

"ARRRR-

"AHHHH-

"_Siachasi-_

Úna's voice fell into nothing. Gaius froze in his tracks, his eyes locked on a silver point which had just appeared in Úna's chest.

"oh…"

Úna fell forwards, her knees suddenly unable to support her weight. Gaius ran over and caught the woman before she hit the ground. He cradled her in his arms, his trained hand moving up to cover the gaping wound in her chest.

Gwaine stood behind her, his sword dripping crimson blood into the black water of the lake.

"Gaius I-… She was going to hurt you…" Gwaine tried to explain, but Gaius wasn't listening.

"Úna, my child…"

"Gaius I-"Her voice cracked and broke. A trickle of blood ran down the corner of her mouth. "Gaius…"

"Don't talk pet, shhh now…" He quickly brushed a strand of hair from her forehead leaving a smear of blood across her greying skin.

Úna smiled, her eyes rolling. She coughed and winced, her hands coming up to cover Gaius's on her chest.

"I never wanted to be Queen…" She muttered as her eyelids drooped closed. "I didn't- I wish-people-had….own path…"

Gaius laughed, tears trickled down his whiskered cheek. "I know pet. One day."

"I just…. wanted to- to make you proud…"

"I have always been proud of you my Úna."

"Gaius…" Úna's eyes were closed now. "thank y-…."

Gaius leaned down and kissed Úna's cold cheek. "No," he muttered. "Thank you."

Finally, the rain began to fall.

* * *

Gaius stayed silent on the journey home. His horse following behind Merlin and Gwaine who was carrying an unconscious King.

"I didn't mean to... she was going to hurt Gaius, I had to…"

"Gwaine its ok. She would have converted Arthur and who knows how many more people to magic if you didn't. You did the right thing."

"It doesn't feel like it…"

Merlin didn't know how to answer that.

* * *

After arriving at the castle, Merlin and Gaius went up to the Physicians chambers and left Gwaine to deal with Arthur.

It was two hours before either of them spoke.

"Merlin, you did the right thing."

"Gaius…"

"She wouldn't have stopped. I know… knew Úna, she was always a determined person."

"I'm sorry Gaius. If there was anything I could have done…"

"I know son, I know."

"You loved her." Merlin said quietly. It was a statement more than a question.

"She was a daughter to me. She never stopped being my daughter. I had never forgotten the pain that I put her through and it will always haunt me. I just… if I could do it again…" The physician stared at the hands on his knees through unseeing eyes.

Merlin got up silently and sat beside his guardian. He placed a hand around his shoulders.

"You did what you thought was right." He said quietly. "Nobody can condone you for that. You are a good man Gaius. And I love you for it."

Gaius smiled up at his ward. The scruffy raven hair that had been his fathers. That stupid neckerchief he refused to take off because it was the first thing he had bought with his wages. The raggedy clothes he washed only when he had to walk through a river. And his eyes, deep emerald green eyes that knew more and had seen more than was right for a boy his age. He was Merlin. The secret warlock who trusted him.

And that was all Gaius needed to know.

* * *

**A/N:** Errrm oops?

I'm Sorry! It was always going to end like this… Well kinda like this… Gaius wasn't as upset in my head but the essence was there I'm sorry!

What do you think!? Please tell me, I have no idea what I am doing….

So close to the end! One more chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

The great hall bustled with people and servants. A constant buzz of voices and laughter filled the room like music. Steam from a hundred different platters rose and twirled towards the ceiling, creating shapes and smells that would delight even the saddest man. Gaius sat in the corner happily chatting to Gregory, the court librarian.

"I thought we could do with a bit of a party after everything that's happened."

"Yet I'm still working." Remarked Merlin, showing his wine jug to the king.

"Yes well, if we let you loose then Gwaine wouldn't have his moment then would he?" Replied Arthur, eyeing Gwaine who was being unusually subdued talking to Jane over on one of the tables.

"You do know that only a few people know what actually happened with Lady Úna right?" Merlin topped up the Kings goblet as well as a spare one.

"Yes but… I dunno, maybe we should have parties more often?"

Merlin turned to Arthur, eyebrow raised. "You feeling alright?"

"I've been thinking about… about Lady Úna's morals."

Merlin froze in his move to pick up the glass of spare wine. After Arthur had woken up, they had explained to him about Lady Úna's powers, the Iasachtaí Draíochta and her plans. They had explained how he had been controlled to do what he did and how Úna was going to use him to give magic to the people of both Camelot and Dungal after she had got the most powerful King and kingdom to use magic for good. They explained what the box did and how Lady Úna had been… stopped.

Arthur took it remarkably well. Like Merlin had, Arthur remembered everything that he had done under the Mark yet couldn't explain why he was doing it. Now he knew.

Merlin had told Arthur that when Lady Úna had died, the Iasachtaí Draíochta had lost its power and ceased to be more than a stone in a box and that they had thrown it into the lake just for good measure.

"What… What about Úna's morals?"

"Lady Úna Merlin. Even if she was a witch she was still a Queen. I've been thinking about her views on equality. Maybe we are too strict. I mean she was right. All that makes me different to you is that I was born with a crown and a title."

"And an enormous ego…"

Arthur clipped his friend over the back of his head.

"I'm being serious. How can I be a good king if I'm not on the same level as my people?"

"You don't want to abstain from the throne?" Merlin asked, trying to keep the panic from entering his voice. Kilgarrahs voice boomed in his head _"He was supposed to be The Once And Future King! Now he's the Once Was And Had Been King! Albion lies in ruins! You had one job young warlock!"_

"No no of course not! I was thinking more of a Peoples Court."

"Peoples Court?" Merlin looked up, impressed by Arthur's idea.

"Yes. You know, have one representative from each of the villages to convene here and discuss what we can to do improve our kingdom. The people can come to me with their problems directly and I can act more efficiently." He looked over at Merlin, who was all but gaping at him.

"It's a working progress…" he muttered, looking slightly disappointed.

"No no it's… it's brilliant! That's perfect, exactly what the kingdom needs! I'm surprised! Really surprised…."

Arthur knocked him in the shoulder but smiled never the less. "And there's something else I want for these meetings."

"Please don't say a juggling cat…"

"A round table."

"…. A what?"

"A round table Merlin, keep up! I want a round table. That way nobody can sit at the head of it. There is no rank, no higher man. Everybody is on an equal level. Even me."

Merlin stayed silent. Pride for his king was building ever higher.

"Arthur, you are going to be a great king" he said without an ounce of mocking.

Arthur grinned and took a swig from his goblet. "Now, maybe if I could find a great servant this Kingdom would be perfect."

Merlin laughed before swiping up the spare goblet and downed it in one.

"Merlin! You're working! Don't run off- oh for gods sake… I'LL HAVE YOU IN THE STOCKS!" The king cried, racing after his servant who had leapt up onto one of the tables and had begun to juggle cabbages.

Merlin smiled at his friend through the flying vegetables.

_Let's see if the One and Future King can duck…_

* * *

The warlock walked out of the undergrowth and came to rest on the edge of the icy black lake. The sky above him was clear and blue. The sun's rays filtered through the trees and bounced off the shimmering lake. Beneath his feet, the ground vibrated with the hum of the earth.

He could feel the magic that flowed through it. He could feel the force that made the trees grow tall and the flowers stay beautiful. He could feel each tiny creature as they scuttled around him, how they talked and ran about their errands. He could feel the force that held him to the grounds, the force that made the biggest boulders tumble to the floor. He could feel the lakes ripples, hear each bubble and splash and what caused it.

He could feel the planet flying through the cosmos. He could feel it, whizzing about at unimaginable speeds as it moved through space. His hair almost rippled with it.

He could feel this, all the time he felt the world around him. The earth hummed with power. It vibrated with the magic that lived beneath the soil. So much power. Too much.

The warlock put his hand into his pocket and dug out the small black box. It too hummed with power, yet he didn't dare unleash it. He gazed out across the lake and in one fluid movement, threw the Iasachtaí Draíochta as hard as he could.

The tiny box gambolled through the air arching towards the centre of the lake. A slender hand rose from the surface of the lake and grabbed the box from the air; it paused for just a second before sinking below the waterline, casting a single ripple across the surface.

The warlock smiled to himself. Then he turned without a word and walked home.

* * *

**A/N:** aaaaaaaaand we is outta here!

Yap! Sin e! Done and dusted! Before the end of the holidays like I promised! Very very pleased! And a bit sad! I don't have a project anymore….

So there you go! It didn't really go exactly to plan and there were times when I hated the bloody thing but I'm so so happy I've done it! I WROTE A CHAPTER STORY! With some vague plot and a romance and a death and an epilogue and everything! And it came out of my head and I did it! I'm very happy!

Though I think it's fair to say Rowling have nothing to worry about.

Thank you Úna. It was you who gave me this opportunity and the drive to get going! I wrote this for you and I hope you like it!

Jane thank you for listening to all my little terrified rants!

Just note, none of my characters, i.e. Lady Úna and Jane the barmaid, bare any resemblance to actual people be it alive or dead. At least not their thoughts and actions….. They have the same names that's it! That's not how I think of you!

I hope I've made you laugh at some point and not bored you to death with this…. Thank you all for listening and for the final time GOODNIGHT xxx

Of Twisted Morals and Borrowed Magic.

12 and a half chapters.

35,207 words.

Undertaken: December…ish…

Completed: 00:00am, Tuesday, 20th-August-2013

Author: DairyMilk123


End file.
